Game of Moans: The Sluts of Westeros
by FanfictionWriter101
Summary: King's Landing is full of whores. And not just the ones that fuck in brothels. Highborn and lowborn sluts are devolving into fuck sluts. Sansa, Cersei, Daenerys and Arya are among those who are spreading their legs with a lustful gleam. As sexual adventures dominate every kingdom in Westerns, who will be the slut to mount them all? (Pure and utter SMUT and every kink imaginable)
1. Chapter 1: A Kingdom Built On Whores

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas! It's that time of year again and I felt somewhat of an obligation to continue my Fanfiction career. An obligation that I am excitedly diving back into! While I don't have the capacity to forge an update in comparison to last years, I have decided a new one-shot story is a sufficient Christmas treat. I have managed to put together in the small amount of time I had two sizable new chapters for this new Game of Thrones story and a sizable standalone chapter for a new Modern Family Story. I would have liked more, but due to my time constraints and the sizable nature of each of the stories, I wasn't able to. I was planning to upload this Christmas day, but couldn't wait to let you guys see it!**

 **But more Importantly, I'm back. After a hiatus, far, far too long in the making I am making my triumphant return. I fully intend to continue writing stories and all that jazz in the new year. More specifically, the 5** **th** **of January. On the aforementioned date, I will be updating my profile with a lovely plan of what I intend to be writing and how often, so make sure to look out for that!**

 **Now, in regards to the story. I ask that you read it purely as smut, because that's what it is. The story doesn't really fit into Canon very well and draws characters from all over the world simply to pair them with others to make hot, sexy sex scenes. So, a suspension of disbelief is a necessity. I feel like there is a spread of sexual activities and characters across both chapters and if people enjoy it, there is room for more chapters.**

 **So, let me know if you enjoy it, if you want to see more and just any general feedback or stuff. Always feel free to send me a PM about literally anything. Sexy things you want to discuss or even if you want to call me a cunt. I'll probably call you one back and we'll laugh about it and it'll all be very enjoyable. Please enjoy!**

 _ **P.S Please note that this story will feature gay content, but as I know some people don't enjoy that as much as others, I will be explicitly stating the portions of the story that feature this content throughout. It will be in bold marking the start and end of any gay content, so don't worry about accidently reading that stuff if you don't like it. It will be clearly marked and there is plenty of straight smut to enjoy! Strapon content will be marked similarly. I've always been of the mindset that if girls can suddenly start having sex, why can't the guys!**_

Chapter 1: A Kingdom Built on Whores

"You have got to joking… Hurry it up!" Arya said impatiently as she flopped back on her bed in King's Landing, the cool feeling of the cover pressing against her bare arse. Folding her arms, they brushed against her breasts, her erect and pert nipples eliciting a brief sensation of pleasure from a single graze, "If you don't hurry up I'll start myself! And if I finish, you'll be left to finish yourself off!"

Jon was on the other side of the room, quickly undoing the many buckles of his outfit, dropping the thick layers of his clothing to the ground as Arya laid naked on her bed, waiting for the ensuing fuck session to begin. They had been dancing around the idea all day as they sat through endless meetings and social events, Jon's cock pressing hard against the confines of his trousers and Arya's thighs growing slick with arousal. Now Jon was taking forever freeing his cock and Arya was far from patient, "You know that if you came a thousand times from your fingers, you'd still want my fat cock inside you…"

"Yeah… just hurry it up. I've been horny all day," Arya moaned dipping his fingers into her mouth, suckling on them for a moment, lubricating them. As soon as the digits glistened with a thin veil of saliva. Letting her hand drift down between her legs, she spread them wide revealing her tight teenage pussy and even tighter puckered arsehole, only serving to entice Jon further. A trail of saliva dribble across her taut stomach as she dipped her fingers down to her pussy.

Sliding a finger along her slit, she moaned loudly before continuing beyond her pussy to her goal. Settling three fingers against her tight hole, she closed her eyes, biting her lip as she prepared for the pleasure she was about to feel. Due to her and Jon's past experiences and their fondness for taking use of Arya's tightest hole, she had loosened up considerably. Her ass was still her tightest and delicious hole, but she was able to accommodate anything with great ease and incredible pleasure.

Pushing forwards, she felt her asshole split apart, allowing her fingers to slip inside with ease. Moaning loudly as she began to feel fuller, she continued to push them in, her fingers disappearing slowly inside, pleasure coursing through her body as she began to finger her asshole. She started slow with the intention of taunting and teasing Jon into speeding up, but the feelings that her fingers were bringing her quickly overwhelmed her as she wriggled the last inch of her digits inside herself.

Grunting boyishly, she scrunched up her face in pleasure and ever so slight pain as her thumb and pinkie were pressed firmly against her ass cheeks, her fingers submerged deep inside her. She only had to wriggle her fingers ever so slightly to bring another lusty moan from between her lips, but as she slowly pulled them out she let out a long continuous moan of pure unadulterated pleasure.

Her other hand subconsciously drifted towards her pussy, her fingers prying apart her succulently glistening pussy lips, before gently circling her clit, sending bursts of delightful pleasure through her body. Her eyes were sealed shut as she began to ease her fingers in and out of her ass, moaning with each slight movement her fingers made as sensation after sensation built her orgasm up inside her, "Oh… fuck that's good…"

Soon she was moving her fingers in and out of her ass as if it were as loose as her tight virgin cunt and her moans near loud enough for the entire castle to hear. She couldn't care less. Pleasure was the fore front of her mind and she exercised that ideal without caution. The amount of times she felt the sweep of arousal and hid in one of the many corners of the castle butt naked, pleasing herself, hoping to hell that someone with a thick cock would around the corner and make her squeal in delight, were uncountable. She would have continued to do it, had Sansa not found her and ridiculed her, making sure to make her ability to do so again damn near impossible. Now she was confined to her quarters for all her lusty activities. Not nearly as exciting.

Massaging her clit, Arya dipped a few fingers lower, the tips parting her folds and finding the entrance to her pussy. While no man could go near her until marriage, it certainly didn't stop her from enjoying her pussy. Sliding down fingers into her pussy, she moaned loudly, the combined action of her fingers sawing in and out of her pussy and ass sending her into a sex fuelled flurry.

Finger fucking herself, she continued to massage her clit, the pleasure building in her rising towards her orgasm. As she neared her release, she felt two powerful hands, lift her arse up from the bed pulling it closer to the edge, her hand falling away from her asshole, leaving the fingers pleasing her cunt to build her pleasure entirely. Opening her eyes, she saw Jon hunched over her, his cock lingering tauntingly close to her ass, ready to pierce her tightest little fuck hole.

"Oh, fuck me Jon… Fuck me hard," she begged, practically whimpering as her fingers left her pussy, wrapping her arms around Jon's neck as he smiled devilishly at him. He adjusted his position, sawing his cock back and forth across her pussy lips, teasing her folds with entrance whilst lubricating his cock. Taunting her with the idea of pleasure, Jon pressed his cock against her arsehole, gaping from her previous ministrations.

"A little lady shouldn't talk like that…" she smiled pushing forwards slightly, but not gracing her ass with the entrance she desired. Groaning in disdain, she felt her pussy quiver for pleasure and pushed her arse towards his cock, hoping to impale herself on his shaft.

"Well this little lady wants you to fuck her in her arse otherwise she might do something drastic," she groaned desperately as the pleasure that she had built up inside her began to dissipate, her orgasm fading away with each teasing probe Jon gave her arse, "So fuck me you bastard…"

Smirking, Jon took his cock by the base and smiled and sex hungry little girl. Her time in the south had turned her into a little slut and Jon personally loved it. Not because he was her chosen cock that she would run too whenever her arse needed a good pounding, but because there was something so hot about the little lady begging for him to pound her silly, "Okay, milady… you asked for it…"

Ensuring that his cock was in line with Arya's arse, Jon let go of it confident that it would stay in place. Leaning forwards, he reached underneath Arya and grabbed her shoulders from behind, lifting her ever so slightly as she clung to his neck. And with one, swift, powerful thrust, Jon buried his entire length inside Arya, lodging his cock up to the hilt in her arse. As she heard his balls collide with her arse, her eyes flew open and her mouth fell agape due to the wondrous combination of pain and pleasure, "Bastard…."

Smirking, Jon let himself moan in pleasure, the tightness of the young lady's asshole always a treat that he adored. The tight, warmth that emanated around his cock almost made him cum, but he stemmed himself, hell bent on making Arya quiver in delightful pleasure. Before she could adjust the long and sudden intruder, Jon pulled back and slammed in again, the sound of his balls slapping against her arse filling the room.

Unable to mutter a single word, Arya simply devolved into moans, clinging to Jon as he used the position they were in to hammer into her arse with ease. Each thrust was fast and powerful, but he slowed down as he pulled out, each thrust shaking her body to the core. Her small pert breasts, jiggled ever so slightly with each thrust, her nipples harder than they were before, the cool air rolling through the room cooling their glistening, sweaty bodies.

Building up a delicious rhythm, he revelled in the wet slaps of his balls against her pert teenage arse and the chorus of grunts and moans they were filling the room with. Arya's face was consumed with pleasure as pleasure rocked through her body with each loving, yet powerfully pleasurable thrust. Looking up into Jon's eyes, she was consumed in lust and leant forwards, capturing his lips in a deep and powerful kiss. The first time, she had ever even thought of doing so, she slipped her tongue past his lips and pulled him deeper into the kiss. He was always just a cock for her to pleasure herself on, but now in the powerful, heated realm of pleasure, she felt differently.

Her pussy was glistening her juices rolling down her thighs and adding a delightful shine to her arse cheeks, one that coated Jon's balls, each time they slapped against her cheeks. The pair were locked in pleasure as they ground together, the kiss halting Jon's powerful thrusts, exchanging them for shorter shifts. He shifted his hips back and forth, soft easing in and out as they embraced in passion. The slaps from his balls dissipated as he simply began to grind his crotch against his arse, succumbing to the kiss, almost forgetting they were fucking.

Pulling away from Jon, she looked into his eyes, revelling in the delicious feeling of having her arse full of cock. Hanging on his neck, she smiled before leaning into his ear and whispering, "Now fuck me like you mean it…"

Sharing a devilish smile, the pair moaned as Jon slowly pulled his cock out of her and slammed It back in, the sounds that filled their room moments before, filling the room again, only louder. Speeding up his thrusts, he felt his orgasm building in his balls, ready to explode. Forcing himself to hold off, he made every thrust count, forcing himself deeper and harder into his cock loving slut.

Each powerful pounding that her arse received built her orgasm again and as she let her eyes roll back into her head, it hit her. Shaking through her body, her orgasm tightened her ass and pussy and she clenched every muscle in her body, squealing in delightful pleasure as her arse trapped Jon's cock in a vice like pleasurable grip. Watching Arya convulse in pure pleasure tipped Jon over the edge and his orgasm hit too.

As hers subsided, her arse loosened just in time, releasing his cock. Taking it out, she slid it along her pussy, the friction of her glistening lips enough to set him off. His cock twitched in pleasure as several strands of cum were spurted across her stomach, one even landing on her breast. Grinding the last few drops out, he fell to the side with Arya in his arms, both speechless and trying to catch their breath.

Turning, without a single word, they shared another passionate kiss, their bodies grinding against each other in sweaty passion, rolling across the bed. Linked in passion, Jon felt his cock begin to rise again between their bodies, pressing against Arya's thigh. The hardening dick only brought a smile to her eye as she licked her lips…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The pleasure filled groans of Arya and Jon emanated out into the hall drifting through the open door that they had so casually left open. Much to their unlucky nature, peering through the crack in the door was a small boy, his eyes watching in awe as Jon's cock slid out of Arya's arse spraying cum across the girl's taut stomach. The boy's hand moved swiftly back and forth across his cock, the tip oozing pre-cum as he had pleased himself to the tune of the anal fucking couple.

Jerking off, Bran watched intently as the two embraced, Jon's cock rising again. While Bran was undoubtedly turned on by all this, his mind had drifted to newer pastures. He had always admired Arya and her young tight body, but having seen it in its full glory, he sought to see more. He had another lady in mind. As he stowed his cock away, he ran down the corridor, darting through the hallways.

Turning the corner, he accidently collided with his younger brother Rickon. Shaking it off, he made to move swiftly past him, but the younger boy stopped him helplessly. Wide-eyed he asked his brother innocently, "Hey, Bran. What are you up too?"

"Erm nothing," he said flustered, his mind elsewhere as he imagined the tight nude of body of the woman he was imagining. He'd had a thing for her for a while and having seen the reaction his cock gave to seeing Arya, he had a new found lustful desire to ogle the woman of his dreams. Instead of staying with his brother, he quickly turned murmuring a pathetic excuse as he went, "Father wanted to see me…"

Rushing down the corridor, he got to the end. There was a path to his left which led to his father's quarters and the path to the right which led further into the castle and towards the object of his desire. Turning around, he saw Rickon gazing down at him, expecting him to turn left to go see father as his terrible lie dictated. Grumbling, Bran forewent the immediate path to the woman he was picturing and instead went to his father's quarters, begrudgingly so as to lose the trail of his younger brother.

Rickon however, stood blindly in the middle of the hallway, somewhat unsure of what to do with himself. Turning around, he saw a door slowly creak open, a flash of a red dress pour out from behind the wooden door. A woman appeared, far taller than Rickon, dressed in a flowing red dress, cut deep down the middle, revealing a large portion of the woman's breasts, even if she didn't let her nipple slip free.

"What might a young boy be doing wandering around the castle so late at night?" the woman said, slowly and somewhat seductively, although the sultry hints were lost on the younger boy as he stared up at her obliviously, the twinge in his breeches a brand-new occurrence.

"Nothing milady," he said somewhat panicked as he felt he had been caught doing something he shouldn't be and trouble was befalling him in the form of this mystery lady.

"Milady? So, formal… You seem like a nice young boy… would you like to come In and talk," the woman asked, propping the door open just enough for the boy to enter if he chose too.

"Erm… sure…" he said politely and dumbly, walking towards the door and squeezing past the woman into the dimly lit chambers, "My name Is Rickon. Rickon Stark."

"A pleasure… Mine is Melisandre," the woman muttered, introducing herself as she let the door slide shut, shrugging her shoulders and letting her dress slip down across her body, exposing every inch of her gloriously creamy flesh to the young boy. Her sizable, round tits and the perfect curve to her hips, rounding into her perfectly plump arse. Stepping out of the dress, she smiled at the boy, who was somewhat dumbfounded by her sudden shift. She smiled widely as she sank down to her knees, at eye level with the boy before saying, "This should be fun…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Mmm… I don't think I'll ever get used to this big thick cock…" Myrcella moaned grinding her hips as she slowly let the cock delve deep into her pussy. Resting her plump, virile young arse against Eddard's legs, she moaned throwing her hair back and letting her hands latch onto her breasts, massaging her nipples with the palms of her hands as she accentuated each pleasure ridden groan.

Swaying her body back and forth she ground her crotch into Eddard's moaning as she did so, her clit getting fleeting attention as she ground it against his pubic hair. Falling forwards, she ran her hands through the Lord's chest hair, raising her arse ever so slightly, tightening and clenching her pussy to send Ned's cock into a miasma of brilliant pleasure. He moaned, his hands laying by his sides, hesitant to even touch her body as she rode him. The young teenage girl had grown obsessed with him, namely his cock, lovingly playing and pleasing his sizable shaft.

"You know you can touch me too…" she moaned as she lifted her hips up and down ever so slightly, her tight wet pussy, a true treat for Ned's cock as he watched the young girl move majestically above him. Grimacing, he was hesitant to touch her as if fondling the girl's body and enjoying every inch of her tight naughty little body would make the perversion and betrayal alright.

"No this is wrong," He said outright, but not making a single move to stop the young girl from riding his cock, sliding it slowly and sensually out of her glistening, blossoming cunt. She made sure to get his cock as deep as she could inside him, each move driving it into deeper more pleasurable realms of her pussy. Smirking as he said this, she leant forwards, pressing her breasts against his chest, her nipple poking into his skin and her sultry young smile staring up at him, ready to prove him wrong.

"Am I not pretty enough?" She asked timidly, feigning her shy quality as she made sure Ned could see her round, perfect arse rising and falling with each pleasurable movement, movements Eddard had to fight the urge to enjoy. He had to fight the urge to thrust upwards to meet her pussy, to grab her body and ravage her like the animal she was. To make her scream and squeal in unadulterated, pure pleasure. To rip her cunt in two as he pounded her wildly, fucking her raw. He had to fight the urge to make her the slut she wanted to be. Moaning softly, he replied with the obvious answer, "No…"

"Are you not enjoying yourself?" she whispered in his ear, her lips nibbling on his neck as she sped her riding up, starting to slam her arse down onto his cock, burying it in her pussy deeper and harder, the wet slapping noise becoming more and more apparent in the room, echoing across the Lord's quarters. Eddard finally breathed a response to her question, "No…"

"Is my pussy too loose for you?" she smirked, feeling as Eddard melted away into her voice, his thumb softly grazing her thigh as it slid up towards her arse. Stifling a giggle, she waited for his response, his voice husky and almost defeated as he conceded, "No…"

Lifting her neck, she planted a soft deep kiss on Eddard's lips, her tongue darting around his mouth, delving into his mouth, battling his own tongue that became more lively as he melted into the sex. His hand latched onto her arse pulling her down deep onto his dick. Simultaneously, she slammed her hips down letting his hands roam across her flawless creamy arse before she broke their kiss and whispered seductively, "Then make it too loose…"

These were the words that broke Eddard as he thrusted upwards into Myrcella, using his rough grip on her bum to pull her downwards, his cock probing areas of her pussy that she didn't even know she had. Breathless, she let her mouth fall agape, the sudden powerfulness of his thrust silencing her in pure orgasmic pleasure. Moaning, she let her eyes fall closed as Eddard took control sliding in and out of her pussy with a new erotic fervour.

Everything he thrust upwards into her pussy, he pulled her arse down to meet his cock, impaling her deeper and more powerfully with each movement of his hips. The chorus of wet slapping sounds as his balls slapped against her glisteningly delicious pussy and their grunts and moans, each soft and throaty was a sensational thing to hear. Slamming in and out of her cunt, his hands pulled and pawed at her delightfully creamy flesh, red hand prints lingering on her bum as he gripped her tightly, making her moan even louder than before.

Her breasts dangled teasingly in front of him and leant forward, roughly kissing one, his lips drifting closer and closer to her pert, delicious nipple. Enveloping the teat in his mouth, he suckled softly on it before his teeth softly bit at the sensitive nub, nibbling on it. Softly biting on the erect nipple, he pulled on it, tweaking it between his teeth, rolling back and forth, contrasting the deep rhythmic pleasure of his driving cock, with a sharp pleasurable pain.

"Fuck me daddy…" Myrcella moaned, her mind lost in the pleasure as he moaned her true thoughts, simply consumed by the need to be pleased. The words she moaned were lost on Eddard as he made her squeal in pleasure, speeding up his thrusts. Each thrust echoed in the room and her ass cheeks began slapping against each other as he sped up, hammering his cock deep into her pussy while she rode him.

Her body grew weak and she fell forwards, laying across Eddard's chest as she moaned into his chest, her breasts pressed firmly against his chest, her saliva coated nipple dragging across his flesh. Bringing her arse firmly down on his cock, he deemed it necessary for a change in position. Sliding his arms beneath her legs, he lifted her from the bed still impaled on his shaft. His hands were latched onto her arse, his finger rubbing circles on her arsehole, simply adding the cascade of pleasure flooding her body.

Carrying her across the room as she clung to his neck, he roughly pinned her against the wall, the angle forcing his cock inside her deeper, making both groan in pleasure. Mrycella's lips planted themselves on Eddard's neck as he fucked her into the wall, each thrust sending her body flying against the stone. Slowing his pounding down, he focussed on driving his cock as deep as possible, the new angle meaning every inch of his cock was enveloped in the warm wetness of the royal princess's tight fucking pussy.

Her blonde hair with frazzled with sweat as she simply enjoyed the cock inside her. She had been sent by her mother who was entertaining her own guests up in her quarters. And while she expected Ned's cock would derive a great deal of pleasure and enjoyment, she didn't think it would devolve her into a carnal slut. The feeling off every ridge and vein grinding against a sensitive spot in her pussy was sending her wild.

Her feet wrapped around his waist, pulling him deeper and deeper, wanting those unitched spots deep within her pussy to finally get the attention she craved. Her toys were only so big and rarely ever managed to plough her so deep that she felt new pleasure. Moaning loudly, she continued her nibbling of Ned's neck, feeling her pussy ready to spasm in orgasm.

Squealing loudly, she felt her pussy tighten, the muscles squeezing Ned's cock as she squirted down his leg, her orgasm more powerful than she expected. Continuing to thrust into her, pounding her tight cunt through her pussy, Ned built on her pleasure, making her scream louder and louder, the orgasm she was experiencing only getting more wild. As she road down the pleasure, she grunted with each thrust Ned made into her pleasure ridden body.

Breathing heavily, she glanced at Ned who showed no signs of stopping, his cock still as hard as ever and not close to exploding in his own orgasm. Her eyes went wide as she realised what was happening and knew exactly what she wanted to do next. Their steps into the bed had been simple and his cock was buried deep inside her cunt before she could even have a chance to taste the thick length.

Dropping out of Ned's arms, she slid down the wall, leaning back against it as she came face to face with the thick shaft that had been sawing in and out of her pussy, glistening from her delicious juices. His cock was thick and juicy. Even more so than the fake ones her mother commissioned for her to practice on. The real deal was so perfectly meaty and as she wrapped her fingers around the base, ever switch in her head went off.

Leaning forward, she enveloped his tip in her mouth, the combined tastes of her delicious pussy and his pre-cum eliciting a moan of its own. Letting her tongue glide around every inch of the thick bulbous cockhead, she tasted every single drop of the goodness it was covered in before adjusting her position and letting inch after inch disappear down her tight, young, innocent throat.

She felt her throat bulging as every ridge and vein could be traced from outside her gullet as it pressed against her throat. Every delicious inch stretched her lips wider and wider, as her tongue was pressed flat against her mouth, the thick intruder simply taking up every inch of her mouth. Three more inches remained and in her lustful haze she was determined to get them all.

Forcing herself down, she managed to let the first two disappear into her tight gullet, her eyes watering as she gagged and spluttered against the thick shaft, saliva spewing down the side of his shaft. Eddard simply moaned as the young princess tried everything in her power to take that last inch. The tight delicious warmth of her throat was divine and that spasming velvety sensation of her mouth was enough to make any man weak at the knees.

Watching as she tried to force the last inch, pushed his hips forward, forcing Myrcella's head against the wall. Pinned between the wall and his cock, she watched as Eddard forced his cock down her throat, the last inch disappearing and her nose getting buried in the pubic hair. Groaning loudly, Eddard felt his balls slap against her chin, sending him over the edge, his cockhead twitching.

Revelling in the sensations that she was giving him, he let his cock twitch and spasm, strand after strand of delicious cum flooding down Myrcella's defenceless throat. Unable to stop it, she was forced to swallow every drop as she begged for air. Drawing his cock out of her mouth, Eddard watched as she spluttered and coughed, a dribble of cum and saliva dripping down over her breasts and chin.

As his cock softened, he realised what he had done, just how he had betrayed his wife and her trust. Panicking, her turned back to Myrcella who had clambered up and poured him a glass of wine. Standing there as if they hadn't even had sex offering him the glass of wine. The colour and shade was slightly off being a deeper red to the liquid sitting in the decanter. Smiling she offered him up the glass innocently saying, "A glass of wine milord?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bran watched with open eyes as his father lifted the young princess up and pounded deep into against the wall. Freeing his cock, Bran jerked himself of the view of the princess's perfectly plump arse a simple joy to behold. The way it bounced each time she bounced up and down on his father's cock, the way she moaned and grunted and groaned. The sound of her arse cheeks slapping together spurred Bran's hand on as he neared his climax wishing only that he could swap with his father and pound the young princess's slutty pussy.

As he lifted her up, his view was occluded and he was given a clear shot of the backside of his father. Begrudgingly, he stowed his cock away and decided to continue after the woman he sought. The only woman whose arse could rival that of the princess. Even seeing it through a dress was a joy and Bran wanted to see it freed. Plump, juicy and simply perfect. Darting off around the corner, he noticed his brother was gone, before sprinting off deeper into the castle after he next show…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Pour me a glass of wine," Joffrey barked at the young girl sitting eagerly on his bed waiting to speak with him. Sansa nervously rose to her feet, her dress sweeping across the room as she took up the Prince's glass and filled it with wine. Careful not to spill any she walked over to the small chair that the Prince sat in, presenting the goblet to him with hopeful eyes.

"You've filled it too full," the boy sneered as he took it from her hands sipping from it and setting it down on the table beside him. She stood there patiently, expecting a conversation to spring up, but none came, he simply ignored her until, he said, "Why are you here exactly?"

"Here? To be with you and whatever would please you my prince," she beamed crouching next to her Prince, gazing somewhat longingly at him, despite his past comments. Brushing her away, he signalled for her to walk to the centre of the room, which she did hastily.

"Then strip for me…" he said nonchalantly, looking at Sansa, whose eyes widened as she thought she miss heard him. She nervously glanced down at her body, her dress before back at her Prince, wanting to clarifying what it was he was wanting.

"I'm sorry, you want me too… strip? Naked?" she said, twiddling her thumbs as she took a step closer to him, but he raised his hand, adamant in his request, only serving to make her even more unsure, unwittingly glancing at the door noticing that it was open, "May we close the door before I…"

"Yes, I want you naked… I should think you are far more pleasing to the eye without any garish clothes on," she smiled, his hand dropping to his crotch as he massaged his cock through his trousers, imaging the redhead's buxom body revealed to him. Despite how she acted and her general annoyance to him, she was attractive. Her body curved in all the right ways, plump and perfect. And he wanted to see her, "And no… I want anyone who walks by to see you as you truly are…"

"But… shouldn't such intimacies be saved for our wedding night?" she said tentatively, unsure as to whether she should provoke the rising ire that she was hearing in his voice. His glare was enough to set her straight and as she watched him gently rub his cock through his breeches, it slowly dawned on her as to where this was going.

"Naked…" he said sternly as she fidgeted nervously. Breathing deeply, she let her fingers wander up to the buttons down the front of her dress. One after the other, she popped the button's free, exposing her creamy white flesh to Joffrey whose cock twitched in response to the slight reveal of her cleavage. Closing her eyes, she shrugged her shoulders, she let the dress fall slightly. Catching the fabric before it revealed her buxom chest, she held it there contemplating what she wanted to do. Sighing, she dropped the dress, letting the garment pool around her feet, her entire body revealed to the young Prince.

Biting her lip, she stood there nervously, his leering eyes gazing across every inch of her exposed body. Her soft, supple breasts hanging perfectly on her chest, capped off with two delightfully pert nipples. Her taut stomach, curving into her seductive hips and rounded, perfect arse, deliciously plump with the right amount of bounce too it. Between her soft, creamy thighs her pussy sat untouched, strands of soft auburn hair growing above, neatly trimmed as she had been taught by her handmaiden. And those long slender legs that seemed to disappear on and on.

"Mmm…" Joffrey moaned, pushing himself up onto his feet, his cock straining against his breeches as he ogled the young Stark girl, her creamy body so delightfully shown. Circling around her, he draped his hand along her hip, drawing it around to cup her arse as he stood behind her, peeling apart her delicious cheeks revealing her tight puckered hole and the hint of her delectable folds. The simple touch was enough to make Sansa swoon as she felt her pussy getting wetter, begging to be touched. Her hands lingered on her thighs as she inched closer to her pussy, wishing Joffrey would touch her there, "You are far more pleasing naked… But I should think you would be even more so on your knees…"

Sansa felt both his hands on her shoulders, pushing her slowly downwards, her mind rattling through what he was about to do. Her quiet and timid nature melted away as she realised the true eroticism of the situation. Her knees pressed against the cold stone floor as she rested her bum on her heels, her head the perfect height for Joffrey's crotch. Opening her eyes, she watched as he walked back into her view, standing right in front of her, only he had removed his breeches, his entire lower half naked as he walked into view.

Her eyes widened as she saw his cock, bouncing softly with each step he took. He had a thin frame and so the thick, sizable shaft between his legs appeared even larger than it was. Standing tall at eight inches, it was bigger than Sansa could ever have imagined, a pair of heavy balls laden with cum hanging beneath his thick meaty shaft. His body and physique was that of a boy, but the cock he bore was that of a man.

"I should think you would be even more pleasing to look at with my cock in your mouth?" he suggested, threading his fingers through her hair, gently nudging her towards his shaft as she nervously salivated, licking her lips. Reaching slowly upwards towards his shaft, Sansa let her long slender fingers grip his base, noticing how her fingers barely touched. Slowly stroking her hand along his shaft, she clumsily tugged his cock, trying her best to elicit pleasure in the boy.

While her soft tender hand was so obviously inexperienced, the simple touch of the girl was enough to make Joffrey's knees weaker. Watching her expectantly, Joffrey waited for her small tender tongue to take its first taste of cock. Looking up at Joffrey, not breaking eye contact, she leant forwards, he tiny tongue flicking gently across his sensitive cock tip, a dribble of pre-cum rolling down his head as she did so. Tasting her first drop, she moaned slightly, loving the taste.

Continuing to let her tongue wander across his cockhead, she used the very tip to elicit what pleasure she could, watching as Joffrey moaned softly. Opening her mouth widely, she took his cock tip into her mouth, feeling the bulbous head force her cheeks open, her lips pressed tightly against his flesh. The entire head filled her small mouth as she tried to suckle on the sensitive area of flesh, desperate to make her beloved cum.

Her hand continued to rhythmically and almost robotically jerk his cock off as she tried to adjust her mouth to take more of his cock inside her. Sliding three inches into her mouth, his cockhead probed the back of her throat immediately making her gag, saliva dribbling down his cock as she pulled slowly back. Conceding to bobbing her head up and down the three inches of his cock she could manage, Sansa felt her tongue get pressed firmly down, her soft velvety mouth being used to coax more and more pre-cum from his thick cock.

Removing his shirt, Joffrey returned his hands to Sansa's head, guiding her along his cock. She was inexperienced and it showed, but the simple feeling of a warm wet mouth enveloping his cock was pleasurable enough. Feeling on a few inches disappear down her throat at a time as she slowly moved her head back and forth, stopping as soon as she risked discomfort, Joffrey began to hunger for more.

Wrapping his fingers around her head, Joffrey got a strong grip on her before planning to sink his cock deeper into her throat. As she swallowed the usual three inches, Joffrey thrust forwards, two more inches immediately disappearing down her throat as she was forced to take his cock into her throat. Her mouth and throat spasmed and convulsed as she spewed saliva across his cock, gagging in panic. Flailing around she briefly tried to push his legs away before realising she was here to please him.

Letting him continue, she knelt between his legs, her throat convulsing as saliva dribbled down her chin and onto her breasts. Despite her discomfort, she quickly learnt to breathe through her nose, adjusting herself and calming down while Joffrey savoured the newfound tightness of her delicious throat. Moaning loudly, he tightened his grip sliding his cock back a few inches before slamming forwards again, another inch slipping into her throat. Six inches of his admittedly delicious cock now lodged themselves in Sansa's throat as she tried to focus on her breathing.

Feeling her throat bulge and stretch to accommodate his thick length, she felt a wave of naughtiness wash over her, her hand lingering closer to her pussy. The whole situation was so erotic as she watched the Prince take the pleasure he wanted, his face consumed in a lusty haze. Their naked bodies connecting at last was a fantasy of hers and in practice it was even hotter than when she pictured it in bed. There was a carnal lust between them as she had her throat stretched and filled.

Her hand slid between her legs, her fingers glistening from simply passing them through her folds. She was wet and as she slipped a finger into herself, she couldn't help but moan, sending delighful vibrations through his cock and allowing him deeper access to her throat. Forcing her head down, he slipped the second last inch into her throat, her lips almost pressed against his crotch, her nose almost buried in his pubic hair. Moaning at the deep warmth that was enveloping his shaft, Joffrey drew his hips back.

Moving so only the tip of his cock sat in her mouth, he tightened his grip and waited. For the first time, she could breathe through her mouth, despite the cockhead resting in her mouth and she relished the feeling of rising comfort before Joffrey thrust forward. Thrusting forwards, he pushed his cock into her throat, all the while pulling her head towards his crotch and in one swift movement, he filled her entire throat with his cock. Her lips were wrapped tightly around the base of his cock as his balls slapped on her chin.

Gagging and spluttering around his cock, she panicked, completely forgetting about her breathing and choking on his cock. Flailing wildly around, she hit into his leg, her eyes watering as his cock blocked of her breathing. Moaning loudly, he grunted feeling his orgasm build in his loins. Pushing him away finally, Sansa gasped, saliva spewing across the floor as Joffrey stumbled backwards. Breathing heavily, she spluttered and coughed before turning meekly towards her love, "I'm sorry my prince…"

"Shut up bitch! You couldn't even give your prince a proper blowjob! It wasn't even nice anyway," He lied, yelling as his saliva coated cock dripped across the floor, begging to be finished off by the young girl's amateur tongue. He was so close to cumming and needed to finish, but couldn't forgive her.

"I'm sorry my Prince! I'll do anything to make up for it," She said pushing herself to her feet and rushing to his side, her hands caressing his chest, pressing her breasts against his body and having his cock grinding against her inner thigh, almost grazing her tight pussy, "We could… fuck… you could fuck my tight… pussy…"

She offered her hole up so willingly, but was hesitant to even say the words associated with them. Joffrey was contemplating the idea, but was in a blind fury as he turned away and signalled her towards the door.

"Or my ass! You could fuck my ass my prince…" She said, begging to continue their sexual ministrations and desperate to have her own release and to bring her prince to orgasm.

"If your ass and cunt are in anyway as same as your blowjob skills, you'll be looser than water," he snarled as he folded his arms, wanting the girl to leave so he could order for a whore to finish him off properly, but she lingered, desperate to please him, "If you can't suck a cock properly, what use are you as a queen!"

"Perhaps I could help with that," a voice from the door said. The two young teens turned to the door, the curvaceous, mature curves of Sansa's mother hanging on the doorframe seductively. Striding slowly into the room, she undid her dress letting it fall to the ground, revealing her attire beneath. She wore a tight blue leather corset, with a thin lacy pair of underwear. Long matching stocking covered her long slender legs and her breasts were only accentuated by the tightness of her corset, "A few lessons perhaps?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rickon stared dumbly at Melisandre, watching in a strange awe as she shed her clothing her silky, flawless body revealed to the youngest Stark. His eyes ogled her sizable breasts, a slight bounce to them, her soft nipples so enticing to the young boy. Her pussy was a fiery red with a neatly trimmed strip of hair leading up from her delectable cunt, guiding the boy's eyes towards her folds. Smirking as the boy stared blindly at her, she decided a small show was in order as she swayed her hips, turning around and flaunting her plump bouncy bum to the young boy, his cock instinctively twitching and his hand gentle groping himself through his breeches as she sank to her knees in front of him, a devilish smile etched across her fiery red lips.

"Why are you naked?" He asked somewhat innocently, realising what his hand was doing as he felt a small well of pleasure build up inside of him. Melisandre only chuckled as she looked the boy straight in his eyes, noting the strangely sizable bulge between his legs for such a young boy.

"So, we could have some fun… it looks like you like me naked, huh?" She smiled, her hand running along the inside of the young boy's thigh, gently cupping his hard cock in the palm of her hand, softly massaging his young balls and shaft through his trousers, "It looks like you really like me…"

"Erm… I guess…But aren't grown-ups only allowed to have fun while naked. My mother told me off for being naked in the castle," Rickon gasped, letting out a soft moan as Melisandre massaged his cock. The way she smiled so seductively and lustily was intoxicating for the young boy as he practically melted in her grasp.

"Well your mother is wrong. The most fun you can have in a castle is when you're naked…" she purred leaning forward and planting a soft kiss on Rickon's lips, her tongue parting them and dancing around the young boy's mouth as he grew weaker at the knees, melting away into the older woman's advances, his cock tingling with delightful pleasure. Parting their kiss, she smiled before saying, "And our naked fun can be our little secret, hmm?"

"Okay!" he said eagerly, much to the red priestess delight as she could feel her own loins heating up, her pussy glistening at the thought of the young boy being her little toy for the evening and maybe beyond, "Well… where do we start? With the naked fun?"

The boy was so innocent and Melisandre couldn't help smile as she imagined all the ways she was going to pervert him into a little sex fiend. Licking her lips, she pushed herself up onto her feet, taking Rickon by the hand and leading him deeper into her room. Rounding a small corner, she led him over to her bed, the pair clambering onto the covers, her hand latching immediately back onto his cock, eliciting more gentle moans, "Well little one… we both need to be naked, don't we?"

Nodding excitedly, Rickon clambered up onto his feet, quickly throwing his tunic away before tossing his boots aside. In his hurry to get naked and join Melisandre, he swiftly removed his trousers and undergarments, his cock springing free, still hard and erect from seeing the busty woman before him and her soft massaging ministrations. Standing naked, he quickly slid back down looking expectantly at Melisandre as her eyes glanced over his body, admiring every inch of the young boy.

"Mmm… impressive indeed," She murmured seductively, her hands roamed across his young body. Gently rubbing his arms and down to his boyish young chest, she admired his small frame before ogling the young slab of man meat between his legs. Despite being young, his cock had blossomed naturally into a relatively thick seven-inch shaft, with a delicious pair of balls dangling below. Biting her lip, she let her hand slide down around the boy's body, gently cupping his small, pert bum cheeks before her other hand grasped his cock, "It seems we're both ready to have some naked fun… shall I start?"

Before he could answer, he watched in awe as Melisandre lowered her head into the young boy's lap, lying flat on her stomach, her arse angled up to the air. Opening his mouth to say something, Rickon's voice descended into a squeaky moan as he felt the red priestess press her lips against his cockhead, a simple kiss enough to make him moan. Holding his cock straight, she let her tongue roam across his head, curling around each delicious inch of the most sensitive portion of his cock. Flicking her tongue back and forth, she continued to jerk his cock softly, drawing his foreskin back and forth across his tip.

Sliding her tongue down and along his shaft, she lapped greedily at all seven inches, covering each inch of his delicious cock with a thin shimmer of saliva as she let her tongue dance playfully over his cock. As her mouth focused on his shaft, her hand slid up to his tip, her thumb gently massaging him as pre-cum began to seep from his cockhead, smearing across her hand. His young boyish moans filled the room, as Melisandre let her tongue edge closer and closer to his small balls.

Enveloping one of his balls in her mouth, she gazed up at the young boy her piercing eyes holding his gaze as he watched her please his sensitive organ, her tongue playfully batting his ball around her mouth, covering it in saliva before she popped it out of her mouth. Her lips attached themselves to his other ball applying the same delighful treatment to it, as her hand continued to glide swiftly over his shaft. As she left his balls shimmering with saliva, her mouth returned to his cock, licking and dancing across his shaft until her lips were pressed softly against his tip, her tongue continuing to flick across the sensitive flesh.

Her hand drifted to his shaft and she felt his orgasm building inside his cock, ready to explode free at any moment. Rickon's mind was In a whirl as her velvety skilled tongue teased and brought his cock unbelievable pleasure. The pleasure that was coursing through his cock with each flick of her tongue was building up within him, building to something that he couldn't quite pin down. His cock twitched and was on the verge of something, but in his naïve young mind, he had no idea of the intimacies of sex.

Smirking, Melisandre decided to finish the young boy off, enveloping his cock in sweet pleasure. Parting her lips, she took his cockhead into her mouth, the velvety warmth of her soft lips around his cock, forcing his eyes to roll back into his head. Her tongue continued to slide around and along his cock, teasing out every facet of pleasure as she pushed her lips slowly down his shaft. Moaning loudly, Rickon felt more and more of his cock disappearing into the woman's mouth, her tongue continuing to play and tease his cock. His knees began to tremble as the pleasure built within him, but he stayed strong.

Forcing more and more of his seven-inch cock into her throat, Melisandre felt his cock hit the back of her throat and simply let it slip deeper, plunging into new depths. Her gag reflex was non-existent, with his cock being able to push past her throat and deeper still, filling her mouth to the brim with his deliciously young cock. Finally, she forced the last few inches into her mouth, her bright red lips pressing firmly against the base of his cock, against his bald prepubescent crotch.

The young Stark moaned as she enveloped the entirety of his cock in her mouth, but was still teetering on the edge of what he would learn was his orgasm. Knowing this was the case, Melisandre closed her eyes and simply began humming around his cock, sending purposeful and delicious vibrations along his cock, just as her hand wrapped around his saliva slick balls, massaging the spit across his sack. The vibrations added to the feeling of her warm silken throat and her hand simply brought him over the edge as his orgasm finally hit.

Spurting cum deep into Melisandre's throat, Rickon shook as he felt his cock surge with unbelievable pleasure, the sensations he was feeling were unbelievable to young boy. Moaning loudly and continuously he emptied his entire load down the woman's throat, which she swallowed calmly, simply loving the taste of the young boy's seed, simply revelling in the taste he was offering.

Grunting as his orgasm subsided, he fell backwards, lying flat on his back, his breathing ragged. Following after the boy, Melisandre kept his cock enveloped between her lips, continuing to drag her plump red lips back and forth across his cock as it softened, until it flopped against his thigh. Smirking, she admired her handiwork, the imprint of her lipstick around the base of his cock a testament to her oral abilities.

Crawling over the small boy, she considered his eyes as she lowered her head to his chest, her tongue darting back and forth across the young boy's nipple, a soft moan lifting from his lips as she toyed with the sensitive nub. As it slowly hardened, she took it between her teeth, rolling it back and forth, lightly and softly biting down, just enough to make him wince from combined pain and pleasure. Planting one last kiss on his small nipple, she bit her lip rising face to face with Rickon before reaching in for a kiss.

The boy succumbed to her advances once more, letting her tongue battle his, but ultimately win, exploring his mouth with an increased fervour. Passionately kissing Rickon, she felt his cock beginning to rise again, the tip prodding against her thigh as it knelt between his legs. Smiling into her kiss, she pulled away ready to draw him back into her realms of pleasure, "Did you like that little one?"

"Yes Milady…" he panted, the exhilarating overcoming him as he lay there, feeling his cock rise once more, with a hunger for more of that sweet, divine sensations that her mouth gave him, "It felt really, really good Milady…"

"It did now? Well I'm glad it did…" she purred, her fingers slowly crawling up the boy's chest, circling around the nipple she had so carefully erected. Gentle rubbing it, she felt more life rising through his cock. Rickon was almost ready for round two, but she wanted more, "How would you like to make me feel like that?"

"Okay!" he said pushing himself up to sit in front of the kneeling woman, his eyes drifting towards her legs, down to her pussy. His excitement turned to confusion as he wondered just how he would do so, with her parts being so much more different than his, "But how… you don't have a thingy…"

"Oh, little one, there is so much more you can do with what I have…" She purred, slowly reclining back on the bed, her head resting against the headboard as she spread her legs, her pussy folds parting ever so slightly, her cunt glistening slightly after the pure eroticism of bringing such a young boy to orgasm with only her mouth. Her hair spread out behind her as her arse was massaged by the comfortable sheets, her hands spreading out wide as she glanced at Rickon, whose face was in awe as she spread herself for him, "Go ahead… you can touch it…"

Crawling forwards, Rickon knelt between her legs, his cock grazing her inner thigh, smearing a glistening line of saliva across her creamy skin. Cooing slightly at the simple touch, she moaned reclining further back and letting the boy simply explore her body before the star event came into play. Reaching forwards, he ran his hand along her thigh, the feeling of her soft skin bringing his cock back to full mast. Caressing her leg, his hand reached her pussy, grazing the very edges of her pussy, inadvertently taunting her with pleasure, teasing her.

Biting her lip, she closed her eyes, the sensations Rickon was sending through her body the only things she cared about. His young naïve fingers traced along her folds, exploring her pussy, rubbing and touching her most sensitive areas. Running his finger along her slit, he grazed her clit causing her to moan and Rickon's attention to be focussed. Rubbing back and forth across her clit, he watched as she moaned louder and louder, the simple touch of her incredibly sensitive nub sending shockwaves through her perfect body.

"Mmm…" she moaned as he introduced his second hand, his fingers pushing through her folds, his mind excited that her pussy went deeper. Sliding his fingers slowly forwards, he watched as they disappeared inside her, her body seizing in pleasure due to his diligent ministrations. Her moans spurred him on as he was curious to see how deep her pussy went as his entire finger slide deep inside her pussy.

"There's a hole here!" he said excitedly as he drew his finger back and forth inside her, covering the digit in her sweet juices. Chuckling ever so slightly, Melisandre's moans grew louder as he continued to slide his finger in and out and rub her clit, his experienced yet curious hands doing an incredible job of bringing her closer and closer to her own orgasm, one that she intended to share with the young boy.

"There is indeed little one… you're going to get very familiar with that hole…" she moaned loudly as her hands went to her breasts, rolling her erect nipples between her thumbs, gentle tugging and pulling on the sensitive nubs as Rickon dared slip a second finger inside her pussy. His fingers were thinner and smaller than most, but it was still enough to make moan and grind her hips against his fingers. Under her breath, she finished her sentence saying, "And a few other holes I know as well…"

Feeling that her pussy was in dire need of some added stimulation, Melisandre rose from her position, crawling down the bed, pushing Rickon back with her, her pussy quivering as his fingers slipped out from inside her. As he lay flat on his back, Melisandre crawled slightly farther up his body, her knees either side of the boy's hips, pinning his sensitive, orgasm ridden cock between her slick glistening cunt lips and the boy's stomach. Sitting up straight, she threw her hair back, grinding her hips up and down, massaging Rickon's cock and her clit with her movements, her gyrating sending wisps of faint pleasure through both their bodies.

"This is the real fun Rickon… are you ready to have some real naked fun?" She moaned, her eyes closed as she reached between her legs, grasping the bulbous tip of the boy's cock and pressing it flat against her slit. Her folds parted for the boy's cock causing her to moan louder than when his fingers probed her there. His thick, more bulbous cock was a larger and more pleasing tool than his curious fingers. One she intended to ride into the dirt.

Before Rickon could reply, she pressed her hips down, the tip of his cock slipping inside her pussy, causing the boy's eyes to go wide in pleasure. The tightness, the warmth, the velvety wet walls were more than he could handle as she slowly slid down his cock, her lips enveloping more and more of his shaft. He gazed, enthralled as her pussy swallowed his cock until her crotch was pressed firmly against his, her hands roaming his young chest as she felt his cock settle inside her, her walls clenching down on the young cock.

Taking a moment to adjust to the new intruder and to let Rickon adjust to the brilliance of the new hole his cock had sank into. Her mouth had been delectably sweet, but her pussy had thrown him into new realms of pleasure that were simply divine. Moaning In unison, Melisandre began to slowly raise her hips up and down, sliding her pussy back and forth across Rickon's cock. His eyes were fixated on her cunt lips as they parted and swallowed his cock. The way they moved and his cock moved inside her was fascinating to the young teenage mind and the pleasure on top was intoxicating.

Letting his hands wander, he rested them on Melisandre's thighs, his fingers pawing slightly at her arse cheeks which were slapping ever so softly which each gentle bounce. The sound of her wet pussy slapping against his crotch filled the room as their moans joined together beautifully. Growing bolder, his hands found their way around to her plump arse cheeks, each cheek far too big for a single hand to hold. Her grabbed and pulled at her flesh, inadvertently pulling her down harder onto his cock, her cheeks crashing together with each movement.

"Mmm… you like my bum? Oh, fuck me Rickon…. Fuck my tight little pussy," The language startled the young boy as she swore openly in front of him, her lady like demeanour disintegrating in favour of a woman in desperate need of an orgasm. Leaning backwards, her hands went back to her breasts, immediately sharply pulling on one while gently rolling the other one between her fingers, the contrasting feelings driving her orgasm closer as she spewed profane word after profane word.

Both were crashing towards an orgasm. Rickon's past playing with Melisandre's tight cunt had brought her closer to her orgasm and their loving sex was bringing her nearer and nearer. Rickon would have managed to last a little longer had Melisandre not suckled his cock and brought him to orgasm, his cock feeling far more sensitive in the wake of their past ministrations.

Moaning loudly and together, the red priestess began slamming her arse down on the young boy, shaking his grip on her arse cheeks free as she desperately neared her orgasm. Biting her lips and pulling roughly on her breasts, she could feel her body building to her orgasm as she squealed, "Fuck me harder little one!"

Rickon had no control over fucking her as she rode him harder and harder into the bed with each pounding thrust. Suddenly her bouncing slowed and her body seized, her orgasm washing over her. Moaning loudly, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she continued to play with her breasts. Her pussy convulsed and spasmed as she arrived at her orgasm, her tight hole growing even tighter around the boy's cock tipping him over the edge.

Grunting loudly, the boy squirted what cum Melisandre had not milked from him with her lips, deep into the red priestess pussy, filling her with cum. His cock head twitched, several strands of cum painting her insides as she came wildly. Riding down her orgasm, she slowly rocked her hips as Rickon's softening cock slipped out of her pussy, a dribble of cum following as she lay loosely on top of him, "Did you enjoy that little one?"

"Even more so!" He said, not feeling drained after fucking Melisandre, but instead imbued with a certain vigour, one that brought a smile to the woman's face as an idea popped into her mind. Rolling off the bed, she strolled slowly over to the door, her arse shaking with each step she took. Holding the door open, she signalled to the small boy saying, "You know… there is someone you ought to meet…"

"In the castle?" he said rolling of the bed and strolling after her hesitantly, seeing a bead of his cum roll down her inner thigh. Nervous about moving through the castle while naked, Rickon twiddled his thumbs, looking out into the dimly lit corridors of King's Landing, "Naked? Should we dress ourselves first?"

"But there is more fun to be had in the castle whilst naked, is there not?" She smirked holding out her hand, which the boy eagerly took, convinced by her words. Together, they strode into the castle completely naked, to go and meet Melisandre's friend, her arse bouncing alongside his softened cock.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Mother… what are you doing?" Sansa gasped as she saw her mother stride into the room, her outfit a noticeable change in the woman's stoic demeanour. Cocking her hip, she smirked at her eldest daughter as she tried to cover her exposed breasts and pussy from her own mom, but failing miserable as Catelyn ogled her daughter's busty and plump body. She might be her daughter, but it was hard not to admit that Sansa had definitely grown up quite a bit and reflected her mother's curvaceous body a lot more.

"To make sure you're doing everything right," she smirked striding slowly over to Joffrey, her hand wrapping around his shoulder, while the other softly and delicately wove itself around his thick base. Breathing in sharply, Joffrey was frozen, somewhat enthralled by the older woman's touching. Her hand was an expert as he rode up and down his shaft, softly squeezing and tugging in all the right places. Her skill when handling a cock was apparent and Joffrey couldn't help but moan. Smirking Catelyn turned to her daughter, whose eyes were wide with shock and said to the young redhead, "Every girl should know how to suck a cock…"

Startled by her mother's change in demeanour, Sansa watched in shock as the woman slid slowly down to her knees, her hand continuing to glide back and forth across her Prince's cock. Face to face with the cock, she settled herself in her own world, where only she and the cock in her hand mattered. Parting her lips, she took his cock into her mouth, enveloping three inches in a single mouthful. Her tongue slid up and down the portion of cock in her mouth as she applied gentle suction, suckling expertly on his tip.

Moving back up his cock, she quickly slid back down, five inches disappearing down her throat with ease, her tongue continuing to wrap itself around his cock, coating every inch with slick saliva. Closing her eyes, she revelled in the taste of the young boy's cock and the remnants of her daughter's saliva. Moaning softly both out of instinct and out of building pleasure in Joffrey's cock, Catelyn slowly began to draw her lips back along his cock, drawing out each movement her lips made, ensuring that he felt her pleasurable spot in her mouth before her tongue wrapped back around the tip of his cock.

Swiftly, she moved her head back down, seven inches disappearing into her warm velvety throat, Joffrey's legs almost collapsing as she wriggled her tongue ever so slightly around his base, the tip of her tongue protruding from her mouth and tracing around the part of his cock her throat was yet to envelop making sure every inch of his cock was treated to a hot wet, pleasurable sensation. Pulling slowly back and along his cock, she spewed a mouthful of spit down his cock, her hand quickly massaging and stroking it, spreading her spittle up and down his cock as she popped the tip out of her mouth, planting one last kiss on the tip.

Much to Joffrey's dismay, he watched as the older woman rose back up to her feet, her hand still gliding expertly along his shaft, her plump supple lips hovering near his cheek. Glancing over at her daughter, she noticed that Sansa had shifted her position. Her hand still occluded her breasts, trying to hide herself and retain some semblance of decency, but the hand that was covering her pussy had slipped subconsciously between her legs, gently rubbing along her slit, teasing herself while she watched her own mother suck her betrothed's cock.

"Why did you stop…" Joffrey asked his anger subsiding with genuine desire as he wanted his cock to be finished to completion by the older woman who was so expertly cradling and jerking his cock.

"Would you like my hot young daughter to take over? Whilst I make sure you get a show worthy of a prince?" She murmured in his ear, just low enough that Sansa couldn't hear. A simple nod was all the confirmation she needed as she turned and whispered, "Then command it…"

"Uh… erm… Sansa I want you to suck my cock!" he stammered, desperate to have someone sucking on his cock and even more intrigued to see what show Catelyn promised him, his mind raging erotic possibilities that would make his mind explode.

"Really my prince?" she said, throwing her hands away from her privates, completely disregarding the fact that her mother was there as Catelyn blended into the background, letting the two young teens sink back into their erotic display. She had been watching the two before she entered, her hand buried between her thighs gently rubbing herself as her own daughter pleased the soon to be king. A truly hot encounter that Catelyn couldn't pass up being a part of. Before Joffrey could affirm her question, she had wrapped her hands around his cock, gently and loving caressing it with a certain degree of finesse.

Having picked up a few things from her mother, she squeezed and tenderly tended to the boy's cock, the saliva her mother left behind giving her hand a silky-smooth feeling that brought a moan to Joffrey's lips. Lowering her mouth to his cock, she took a slow approach, dragging her lips long and seductively across his cock, her tongue pressed flat against the bottom of her mouth. Slowly pulling her lips across his head, she forced herself to swallow four inches of his cock, the love she bore for him, inhibiting her gag reflex as she only slightly choked.

Moaning around his cock, she lovingly sped up, making sure each inch of her prince's cock got the attention it needed, her tongue lapping around his cockhead when she finally made room to move it, her hand continuing to jerk his saliva slick shaft, strands of spittle dripping onto his balls. Instinctively letting her hand drop to his sack, she softly massaged his balls, eliciting a throaty groan from between the prince's lips.

He had almost completely forgotten about Catelyn as his cock was once more enveloped in a velvety soft mouth, but as she strode around behind him, her hand drifted onto his shoulder, he was reminded. Leaning into his ear, she whispered, "Remember she's my daughter…"

His eyes grew wide as she strode past him and slowly around behind Sansa. Sinking down to her knees, Catelyn placed herself right behind Sansa, her older hands prying the soft, supple and plumps cheeks apart. Never once looking away from Joffrey, she revelled in the look in his eye as he wondered if she was going to do it. Consumed in her own world, Sansa was oblivious to her mother's fondling and focussed purely on the thick cock in her mouth, trying her hardest to make him cum.

Slowly, Catelyn extended her tongue, lowering her head so she was inches away from her daughter's arse. Wiggling her tongue simply to entice the teenage boy, Catelyn flicked it across Sansa's puckered asshole, causing the young Stark girl to moan into Joffrey's cock. The Prince groaned at how naughty the whole scene was and simply revelled in the beauty of the two girls moaning in the room. Sansa felt something dance across her arsehole, but simply let it happen. While her mind knew that the only logical explanation would be her mother, she neglected to acknowledge it, simply succumbing to the newfound pleasure as she guzzled another inch of Joffrey's cock.

Tracing her tongue along Sansa's arsehole, Cat made sure that it was slick with saliva, before slowly pushing forwards, the tip of her tongue delving into the young girl's arse. Her moans vibrated through Joffrey's cock as the small wriggling muscle forced itself inside her tightest little hole, the pleasure making her knees quiver as she experienced her first penetration. Even if it was her mother's tongue. She had always been aware of such sexual activities, but never really indulged the true reality of her own arse being exploited for pleasure. But now in that situation, Sansa was consumed by the brilliant sensation.

Continuing to suck Joffrey's cock, Sansa let her moans provide most of the pleasure as she found herself consumed in her own pleasure far too much to suck his cock. He was far from complaining as those delicious vibrations were pushing him towards his much-needed orgasm and the sight of Sansa's mother eating the redhead's arse while she sucked his cock was a sight that would bring joy to any man in Westeros.

The entire scene had brought Joffrey's orgasm on hard and as he pulled his cock out of Sansa's throat, a strand of saliva connecting her plump delicious lips to his cockhead, he began jerking himself of, wanting to see the pretty redhead showered in his cum. His cockhead twitched, several strands of cum spurting across the young girl's willing face, much to her mother's excitement. Pulling her tongue out of her daughter's arse, she strolled around to Joffrey's side watching him paint her daughter with his cum. Moaning loudly, he squeezed the last few drops out of his cock before letting it flop softly against his thigh.

Sansa sat there, her eyes glazy as she saw her mother. Expecting to feel shame, she only felt her pussy start to get wetter. Her mother leant down pressing her soft lips against her own, a strand of cum pressing onto Catelyn's lips. Lifting her daughter onto her feet, Cat grabbed her arse roughly, pulling her body against her own, feeling their flesh press against each other, moans filling the room. As they parted their lips, Catelyn licked the portion of cum that remained on her lip, before turning to Joffrey, "We still haven't cum yet and need a thick cock to change that."

"Wine first," he said kindly. Far too kindly as he offered two glasses of dark red wine, far darker than any Catelyn had seen before. The girls took the cups before Joffrey raised his own, the wine a distinctly lighter colour. Smiling, a rare sight to be seen on the arrogant prince, he gulped down his wine, the two girls doing so too, much to their future dismay…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Two beautiful queens… the mother of dragons and the flower of the Tyrell family," Cersei mused striding back and forth across her room, her nude exposed flesh bouncing with each step. She adored her private chambers, the moments when she could be alone and simple be bare. She had stripped as soon as she arrived and as she paced back and forth she caught a glimpse of beautiful nude body. Her curvaceous motherly hips and plump, fat arse. Her sizable soft, pillowy tits. Stunning. Musing again to herself, she said, "Two queens trying to take my throne for themselves. A Targaryen slut and a Tyrell that would bend over naked in the market and be fucked by everyone and their dog just to get the Iron Throne."

Turning around, she smiled walking back across the room to her table and picking up her long black leather whip, caressing it softly in her hands as she rose it high in the air. Bring it down swiftly, it cracked through the air, imprinting a bright red mark on the beautiful pale flesh of a pert delectable arse. Smirking to herself, Cersei looked down at her knees and smiled, "Two queens who failed and are now bound and naked in my castle…"

The muffled, whimpering moans of Daenerys and Margaery were louder after Margaery's arse was the subject of Cersei's whip. Their failed attempts to overthrow Cersei's rule had led them here. Both of them were stripped naked, their hands bound tightly behind their backs and forced onto their knees for the queen's pleasure. Gagged so as to not alert attention the two failed queens were Cersei's new playthings and she had such delightful plans for them.

Whimpering after the sharp whip to her arse, Margaery attracted Cersei's attention. Dragging the long black whip down along the woman's face, Cersei couldn't help, but admire the Tyrell slut. She was incredibly pretty and her body was as tight and pert as it needed to be. Her arse barely bounced, but was full and meaty enough to warrant attention, with her tits serving as her main attraction. Round, full and plump little handfuls, capped off with the perfectly tiny little nipples. She was a treat. Cersei's treat.

The whip slid along Margaery's collar bone, circling around the woman's breasts playfully flicking her nipple until it was hard, toying with her tits. Trying her hardest not to moan into her gag, Margaery fought the urge to reveal her willingness and enjoyment of the current situation. She might have despised the queen, but having her naked, toying and teasing her was a strangely erotic encounter. Continuing down along her stomach, the whip arrived at her pussy, gently parting her lips, the black leather tip glistening from her arousal, "Hmm… even when she's being dominated the little Tyrell slut is still turned on. Is your pussy quivering?"

Gently rubbing Margaery's pussy with the whip, Cersei was coaxing her into moaning, her whimpering sounds drowning out behind the gag, her body so close to simply succumbing. Suddenly, the whip shifted brushing against her clit, causing the Tyrell to inadvertently moan. As soon as she did a loud crack filled the room as the whip collided with her pussy leaving a red mark across her lips. The pain was bearable and was soon surmounted with pleasure, as Margaery watched Cersei's attention flip.

Daenerys was kneeling watching the whole thing, her eyes unwavering. Cersei had heard rumours of Targaryen whore beyond the narrow scene, spreading her legs for some horse-lord like a common whore. But with all the letters and missive detailing the blonde-haired woman, Cersei had never thought she would be as pretty as she was. She was a little plumper than most, but it made her look even sexier. Her arse was delectably fat, jiggling with each simple shuffle she did on her knees. Her breasts were similar, but nothing compared to the behind she was sporting. Part of Cersei made her want to simply bury herself between those cheeks, but she realised there would be plenty of time for that, with her two little queens going nowhere.

"The Horse-Lord's Whore… tell me your majesty… did he make you fuck his horse? Bend you over and let the beast rut your cunt like the animal you are? I'd bet your pussy is looser than any in the city. If it'd make you feel more comfortable, we could fetch a stallion from the stable. Fill your pussy right up like your used too," Cersei teased, her whip grazing over the Targaryen's pussy, teasing her with the same treatment she gave Margaery. Lifting the whip, she brought it down on Daenerys's arse, a bright red mark shining on the girl's creamy skin.

She loved the way the whip marked her arse. Spanking the other cheek, she watched the red rise to her skin as her bum shook. The squeal she let out was muffled by her gag, but was loud enough to make Cersei's pussy quiver to some degree. Feeling the carnal need for pleasure burning between her legs, Cersei stowed away her whip turning back to the two queens kneeling before her. Reaching over to each of their gags, she said, "Breathe a word and I'll have you bent over outside a brothel as a free fuck for the entire city."

As the two queen's mouths were freed, they kept their silence knowing full well that Cersei would keep her word and likely have them stay outside the brothel for weeks on end. Smirking, Cersei positioned herself between the two facing Margaery, Cersei's glistening pussy shining ready for the redheaded slut, "I want to cum… so you two will use those delighful tongues to please your respective holes. Getting licking or I will bring that horse up here. And it won't be your pussies it will stretch."

Margaery was hesitant, not wanting to give the queen her satisfaction, but as Cersei wove her hands into the Tyrell's red hair, she knew she didn't have a choice. Shuffling forwards, she planted her lips on the glistening folds of her cunt, her tongue probing along her delicious folds. She tasted divine, but the pretence upon which she was licking her out ruined that for Margaery. Flicking her tongue along he slit, she pushed into her hole, her tongue writhing around inside her as her nose was buried in the queen's tuft of trimmed pubic hair.

Daenerys need even less convincing. From her time in Essos, she had seen her share of horses and while she had never lain with one as the queen professed, she knew that there was no hope in hell she was going to risk a horse getting anywhere near her arse. Shuffling forwards, Daenerys was presented with the queen's plump arse cheeks. Without the use of her hands, she pushed her face between the cheeks, her tongue probing blindly as she tried to find Cersei's puckered arsehole. Flicking her tongue across the hole, Dany recognised the feeling of an asshole, her tongue dancing across the tight constricted hole.

Coating her arse in saliva, Daenerys rested the tip of her tongue against Cersei's slightly gaping ass. Pushing forwards, she let her tongue push into the queen's delectably tight hole, enjoying the taste of the queen regardless of the situation. Letting her tongue roam freely inside the queen's bum, Daenerys couldn't help, but feel her own thighs getting wetter as she lapped away at her beautiful bum.

Moaning loudly, Cersei enjoyed the dual sensations of the two-young queen's their tongues somewhat expertly delving into her two tight holes. Softly caressing Margaery's hair as she lapped up her sweet juices, her chin glistening wet as she ate out Cersei, the queen let her eyes roll back into her head. It was as if she were getting double penetrated again, only their tongues were more adept than a simple cock. They searched for her most pleasurable sensitive spots, and each time they grazed against one, Cersei shuddered in pure pleasure.

Pulling her tongue away from Cersei's pussy for a moment, Margaery caught her breath before stabbing her tongue between her folds, the tip massaging across the queen's clit. Moaning loudly, Cersei guided the young girl around her clit, forcing her tongue to pleasure her In the most intimate way. Flicking back and forth across the sensitive nub, she felt the queen beginning to grind against her face, simply using her tongue to bring herself to her own orgasm. Letting her face go limp, Margaery simple allowed Cersei to grind and rub against her face, plunging her tongue back into her hole and letting the Tyrell's nose tingle and massage her clit.

Lifting her leg, she draped it over Margaery's shoulder pulling her deeper into pussy and opening her cunt wider. The sudden shift in position pried apart Cersei's plump arse cheeks, wide enough that Daenerys could see her puckered arsehole, focussing her attentive tongue on the sensitive hole. Pushing her tongue back into her arse, Daenerys settled herself in a slightly different position almost sitting beneath the queen as she rode Margaery's tongue. The new alignment allowed for the queen to ride both their tongues as if they were cocks, which she took full advantage off immediately.

Rolling her hips back and forth, she built up a rhythm that pulled Margaery's tongue out of her cunt just as Daenerys was forced in and vice versa, rendering the two women on their knees immobile, having their tongue and faces used as instruments to Cersei's pleasure. The queen's rising moans and the general erotic nature of the scene had turned their bodies wild and they were craving release as their two pussy began to soak themselves, their thighs glistening as they begged for pleasure.

Cersei couldn't have cared less as she simply used the two girls as a medium to her own pleasure, riding and grinding against them, their dual tongues bringing her to her orgasm rapidly. Continuing her grinding and moaning and lusty gyrating, Cersei sped up. Feeling their tongue moving in and out, probing her delectable holes eagerly, brought her to the edge as Margaery's tongue slipped from within her pussy, sliding through her folds and flicking across her clit, she came.

Showering Margaery in her juices and cum, Cersei squealed keeping the two women's tongue buried inside her convulsing spasming holes a little while longer while she writhed in pleasure. Soaking Margaery's face and hair, her orgasm subsided, her body calming down as she unsaddled the girls faces a smile on her face. Quickly replacing their gags, she slid into a chair, lifting a glass of wine, her hand dipping subconsciously between her legs as she smiled, "She could get used to having two other queens around…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bran watched in awe as he saw the queen in her chambers. After finally arriving where he wanted to be, he had stripped down naked to watch the queen undress, to finally achieve his orgasm, his hand rapidly sliding back and forth across his cock. Little did he know she wouldn't be alone. The two mystery women who were bound and naked on the floor, their bodies almost rivalling the queens, were a joy for the young boy.

Watching as the queen forced them around the room, using their tongues and mouths for her own pleasure in ways Bran couldn't even imagine. The way she spanked the two women, their pale and creamy arses turning red with each slap. That combined with the lack of clothes on anyone in the room was enough to bring Bran to the edge and as the queen adjusted the two women so that the blonde was delving into her arsehole and the redhead was revelling in her pussy, Bran came and he came hard.

The combined and rising pleasure that had been building from first watching Arya and Jon to his father's fuck session with the princess, finally culminating with the queen's sexual misdemeanours meant he sprayed the door to the queen's chambers with cum. Moaning loudly, he joined with the queen as Cersei's body shook with an orgasm. Their bodies and faces were matched as they both came, showering the door and the women with their cum.

Bran slumped against the floor, his cock softening and dripping cum as he recuperated, simply enjoying the fact that he got to witness the queen's endeavours with two beautiful women. Reaching out to grab his clothes, he realised that they were caught on something. Looking over, he saw a foot attached to a long slender leg, rising into a round plump arse and glistening pussy, standing on his clothes.

"What do we have here," Cersei smirked as she looked down at the small naked boy, his cock dribbling cum. She was still naked and the two ladies lay watching their engagement as her foot rose and stood between Bran's legs, her toes softly toying with his cock. Smiling widely, she purred, a delightful plan forming in her head as she imagined the lucrative possibilities the young Stark boy had, "Enjoy yourself?"

 **Author's Note: I'm happy with how this turned out and similarly to my Modern Family Story I intend to continue it to some degree. Of course, it is very long and writing each chapter if this takes time, so don't expect updates to this story every day. But let me know if you enjoyed it. I also enjoyed the length and variety in the story and it felt a lot more fun to write than a simple one pairing per chapter story.**

 **With that in mind, I started a poll on my profile that asks whether you prefer the older style of one pairing per chapter or the newer 10,000+ words with multiple pairings and sex scenes. Really interested to know which one you guys would prefer to see me carry forwards into new stories and older ones.**

 **Also, who else really enjoyed Melisandre/Rickon? Absolutely loved that pairing and will be using more of them. Maybe a pair up with Cersei/Bran? Two mature cougars and their young boy toys?**

 **Please do leave a comment with suggestions and feedback. More detailed the better. I write these stories for you guys and your input and response is really what drives the stories forwards. So, anything really! Love you guys and I'll see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sexual Trickery

**Author's Note: So here is chapter two and honestly, I'm even more in love with this one than the last one. Some new pairings, some old pairings and some new scenarios that are delectable. Love to hear your thoughts and if you have the time, if you could fill in the poll on my profile about the writing style you prefer. Long like this story or shorter chapters like my others. It would really help me gauge audience response!**

 **Also, a review wouldn't go amiss! I don't want to hold you guys back so that is all I'm going to say! Enjoy!**

 _ **P.S: There will be appropriate warnings throughout the story marking specific kinks and sexual preferences that range from: Gay content, strap-on content and shemale content. They will be explicitly marked at beginning and end so anyone not wanting to read those specific kinks won't have to. Story portions relating to the pairings that indulge in these kinks will be kept outside the warning so as readers who are not a fan of the specific kinks will still understand what little story there is. All three kinks mentioned above are included so watch out for the warning tags that are in full caps and in bold. Below each warning is a list of the acts that are performed in case you are open to some sexual encounters held within those kinks. Thank you!**_

Chapter 2: Sexual Trickery

Striding slowly down the many corridors of King's Landing, Melisandre and Rickon revelled in the freedom of their nudity. Just having cool night-time air blowing across his exposed flesh was bringing Rickon's cock harder and harder, his hand inadvertently reaching to slowly jerk himself off as they walked. The red priestess watched in awe as the young boy's hand slid up and down his cock as he walked, his cute, tiny little bum intoxicating her. Her own hand disappeared between her legs, her fingers slipping into her pussy as she watched, letting her thumb gently graze along her clit, rubbing it in circles.

The young boy's eyes wandered as he gently stroked his cock, finally settling on the older woman, watching her hand slide back and forth across her tight little slit, the hole his cock had just been buried in. He simply watched her body bounce as she walked, her breasts jiggling with each slight movement, her hand caressing her own pussy as she walked. However, his interest grew more and more towards her delectable arse. The way it moved as she walked, shaking and bouncing with each step was incredibly arousing and he could even see the lingering red hand marks from his hands as he pawed at her soft bum while she fucked him.

"You can touch it if you want…" Melisandre smirked, noticing the young boy as he slowed down slightly so that he could watch her bum bounce along. Chuckling to herself she turned back to facing down the corridor, feeling his hand stroke softly across her arse as her own hand delved deeper between her legs, slipping a second finger inside her hole as she pleased herself.

Rickon let his hand fondle the lady's arse, his fingers sliding between her cheeks, peeling them apart as he walked, his hand continually stroking his cock as he explored the woman's body, his eager young mind revelling in her sweet form. The way her bum fell back into place when he pulled and let go, jiggling as it did so was joyous to the young, now sex addled mind. His fingers probed back between her cheeks, Rickon's finger resting against a tight constricted hole. Figuring it to be her pussy, he pushed forwards, the hole eagerly accepting the digit.

"Oh fuck…" she moaned loudly, stopping in her tracks and leaning against the wall, feeling her arsehole open as the young boy's fingertip settled inside her. Her eyes rolled back into her head as he continued to push his finger into her ass, her tight hole brining pleasure to her body that her pussy simply couldn't. Grimacing slightly from the dry entrance, her grunt of pain turned to remarkable pleasure as her moans filled the hallway. Melisandre's sudden and different reaction, caused Rickon to stop, trying to pull his finger out of her hole. As her moans filled the air, he felt her arse clench around his finger, trapping him there, his thin finger enough to make Melisandre feel somewhat full and for pleasure to course through her curvaceous body.

The pleasurable moans coming from the redhead's lips were enough to spur Rickon on as he drew his finger slowly out of her arsehole, a low empty groan coming from her followed by a pleasured gasp as he eased it back in, his hand disappearing between her sizably delightful ass cheeks. His hand had left his cock in favour of pleasing Melisandre. Using that hand to pry her cheeks apart, he realised into what hole he had slid his finger, his mind somewhat surprised that that hole could elicit such pleasurable moans. Debating whether to remove his finger and replace it with his cock, Melisandre stopped him.

"You are an eager boy… But there is pleasure to be had elsewhere in the castle," Melisandre purred, pulling the boy's finger out of her bum and slowly wrapping her plump red lips around it, suckling it teasingly for the young boy who practically melted as she did so. She bent down to do so and as she did, she softly squeezed the boy's cock, making him moan before she stood up straight and strode slowly around the corner arrive at the door she wanted. Rickon was quick to follow and as Melisandre opened the door, he felt somewhat giddy as to what awaited him.

The two entered the room, which was dimly lit with a few candles shedding light across the small room. It was largely comprised of stone with a large bed placed in the middle. Striding slowly forwards, Rickon spied someone laying on the bed. Well not laying, more restrained. A girl about his aged was stripped naked, lying flat down on the covers, the shine of lightly toned brown hair, flowing over her head. Her legs and arms were tied to the four posts of the bed, spreading her legs wide as she lay there in silence.

"Rickon… meet my other little toy," Melisandre purred as she strode past the young boy and clambered up onto the bed, kneeling beside the young girl, her hand grazing across the small of her back, stirring her from her slumber. Before Rickon could say anything in protest, his young mind even a little unsure as to the willingness of the situation, Melisandre calmed him, "Don't worry. She has quite the taste for situations like this. The little slut is quite fond of being tied up like this, aren't you dear?"

"Yes, Lady Melisandre…" she replied dutifully, but with a tinge of enjoyment about the situation as she wriggled helplessly on the bedsheets, grinding her pussy into the bed, hiding a soft moan amidst the pillows. Melisandre smiled at her before glancing over at Rickon who seemed convinced, his eyes wandering the young girl's body. The older woman's more bountiful assets were pleasing, but Rickon was somewhat engrossed by the younger, more petite frame of the tiny girl. Her per little ass cheeks and the small mounds of her breasts, were smaller, but still elicited a reaction from his twitching aroused cock.

"Who is she?" he said, subconsciously playing into the two girl's fantasies as he completely disregarded her, directing his questions towards Melisandre, ignoring the fact that the girl even existed. Smiling in response, the older woman stroked her hand across the girl's bum, gently pulling at what meat her arse could offer before replying.

"She is the next hole you're going to sink your cock into… But you may call her Shireen…" she purred, peeling apart the young girl's ass cheeks and dribbling a strand of spit into her crack. Rubbing it across her arsehole and down to her pussy, the older woman lubricated her perfectly, regardless of which hole Rickon decided to slide his cock into. Melisandre and Shireen often had their own fun in a similar vein, but only recently did Melisandre slide her tongue across the young girl's arsehole and Shireen had only managed to take two fingers into her delectably tight little arse. With enough teasing and coaxing, Melisandre was sure she could get the young boy to dip his cock into her puckered little hole. It wasn't like Shireen was in any position to argue, despite her willingness to indulge the young boy's thick cock in all manners of sexual perversion.

"I can…" he began unsure how to finish the sentence. He wanted to say 'fuck her' but his young prepubescent mind was hesitant to say the words, despite knowing fully what they meant. Luckily for him, Melisandre finished his sentence, only enticing him further.

"Fuck her? In any way, you want for however long you want little one. Her body is yours…" she purred in response, lowering her head to Shireen's adolescent ass, planting a soft kiss on each of her cheeks, two red lip prints remaining on the young girl's pale arse. Extending her tongue, she dipped it between her cheeks, pressing it against the young girl's arsehole, flicking and teasing the tight little hole, before pushing it past her constricted hole. The pleasure was enough to elicit a loud moan from Shireen and draw Rickon's hand back to his cock as he stumbled over to the two girls, clambering onto the bed. Melisandre leant over to Rickon, whispering in his ear, "I certainly enjoyed your finger in my ass… maybe she'll enjoy something a little bigger…"

This was all the enticing he needed as Rickon slowly straddled Shireen's ass, his cock prodding her cheeks gently. Smiling at her handiwork, Melisandre rolled away from the two young lovers, electing to simply watch their sex ensue. Sliding off the bed, she slid into a large arm chair, one of the only other pieces of furniture in the room, the cold leather making her moan as it rubbed against her bum. Spreading her legs, she let her hand drift between her legs, softly stroking her cunt as she watched the scene unfold before her.

Rickon lowered his hips slightly, taking his cock in his hand, wriggling his bulbous cockhead between her small butt-cheeks, his cockhead resting against Shireen's arsehole, so elegantly lubricated by Melisandre. Her previous ministrations that she performed on Rickon's cock back in her own room also lingered acting as necessary lubrication. The young girl's eyes widened as she realised exactly what the young boy was about to do. She hadn't seen his cock, but could tell from the bulbous tip pressing against her incredibly tight arse that he was big. Looking to Melisandre for answers, she only got a sultry smile. That was enough for Shireen to concede and simply let Melisandre use her body as she wished as she had done on so many other occasions. Only now it was a boy and his cock that was doing the red priestess work.

Rubbing his tip up and down her tight hole, Rickon began to slowly push forwards, the young girl's arsehole almost too tight to give way. Both the young teens were grimacing and grunting as Rickon tried to adjust his position, pressing his cockhead snugly against her hole. The tight constricted hole wasn't giving way, until Rickon pushed firmly forwards, the tight hole parting, enveloping his sizable head inside her. Squealing loudly, Shireen had to bite her lip as she felt herself stretch obscenely to accommodate the thick cock In her arse.

Rickon however, moaned loudly, the tightness that surrounded his cock even tighter than Melisandre's pussy. Lacking in the wetness of the lady's cunt, Shireen's arse was still tight and warm, making the young boy revel in the sweet sensations. Letting his hands rest on her hips, he fondled her arse, his affinity with women's behind slowly beginning to grow as he sank his hips slightly lower. More of his cock pushed past her stretching asshole, making Shireen bite her lip as she buried her head in her pillows. Despite the overwhelming pain, she felt her pussy begin to leak, her thighs glistening as she grew wetter, the beginnings of pleasure beginning to rise in her. She was still be sodomised by a rather large cock, but she was growing on it. Even if there was five inches left to slide inside her.

Breathing steadily, Shireen tried to adjust to the cock that was so persistently pushing inside her. Moving his hips slowly forwards, Rickon felt more of his cock probe inside the young girl's ass. With every inch of cock that was swallowed by her arse, he groaned loudly, simply enjoying the sensations that were running through him, his hands continuing to run across her body, exploring every inch of her supple, soft young skin. His cock bulged slightly, growing thicker about half way down, a detail Shireen noticed as the fifth inch pushed inside her, spreading her gaping asshole wider as she held back a scream. The pleasure was building in her body, but she couldn't help but wonder just how much of the boy's cock could possibly be left.

Finally, he squeezed the last two inches into her bum, his bald prepubescent crotch pressing against her soft plump ass. As she finally felt his balls slap rest against her pussy, she breathed a sigh of relief knowing that she had successfully managed to accommodate all his cock into her arse. Her pussy was dripping as she finally felt the full force of the pleasure his cock was giving her as the pain subsided, her body adjusting to the cock. Moaning loudly, she let her eyes roll back into her head, as he began to slowly pull out.

Moaning in unison, Shireen and Rickon had completely forgotten about Melisandre who was comfortably watching the two grinding against each other. Rickon slowly pulled his cock out of her, just until the tip was lodged inside her arse before, swiftly filling her back up, a slow, but pleasurably methodical rhythm building in the young boy's movements. The chorus of soft adolescent moans aroused Melisandre incredibly as her fingers pushed deep insider her pussy, her cunt accepting three fingers with ease as she watched the two small bodies meld together, connected by cock and arse. A glorious sight.

Her mind wandered back to the hallway where the young boy's fingers had probed her tight arse, sliding deep inside her. Remembering the pleasure, it had brought her, she slid her other hand further down, sliding her body so that she leant more on her back, revealing her arsehole. Her other hand collected her juices along the tips of her fingers before resting against her tight constricted arsehole. Pushing a single finger against her hole, she felt her heart race, her mouth fall open in pleasure. Her ass welcomed the intruder eagerly, her lips moaning loudly only adding to the collection of moans filling the room already, alongside the now swiftly slapping sounds of Rickon's balls against Shireen's pert little arse.

Easing the rest of her finger inside herself, she wriggled it ever so slightly feeling a wave of pleasure rush through her tingling pussy. Drawing the finger back, she added a second, feeling herself stretch even wider, her hole opening to accept the new fingers. Her mind craved the young boy's cock, mentally picturing herself strapped to the bed having her arse probed by his thick cock. Quickly realising that she had the entire night to indulge in the young boy and the pleasure he provided, she remembered that she had a lot more planned beyond tight little virgin arsed Shireen. The simple thought of the next bout of pleasure was enough to make Melisandre moan as she added a third finger to her arsehole, her other hand continuing to rub her pussy vigorously.

Shireen felt her arsehole opening with ease, accepting his cock eagerly. Moaning loudly, she revelled in the sweet pleasures her body was feeling each time Rickon's flailing hips collided with her bum. The feeling of his balls slapping against her ass was a guilty pleasure she was beginning to adore with each thrust. Her pussy was extremely wet and soaking through the sheets, her orgasm hanging on the brink with each powerful, crashing thrust the inexperienced young boy made. She couldn't care less about his lack of skill as her young mind was swamped with unadulterated pleasure that made her legs quiver.

Each slap that his balls made, sent pleasure through Rickon's cock, feeling his shaft begin to tighten, ready to cum. Holding of as long as possible, he just enjoyed how tight her bum was and the way her spasming body clenched and tightened around his cock. Finally, he couldn't hold off any longer and buried his cock deep inside her, his tip twitching as it spurted cum deep inside her arse. Her eyes went wide as she felt her bum fill to the brim with cum, the sensation of being pumped full of cum tipping her over the edge as her pussy spasmed and clenched, her cum spraying across the bed and down her thighs.

The two teens kept their bodies pressed together for a moment, before Rickon slowly pulled his cock out, cum dribbling down the girl's arse crack as he knelt there exhausted. Shireen simply tried to remain conscious as her most powerful orgasm yet still coursed through her body. Turning towards Melisandre, Rickon was confused. The chair was empty and she was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly her voice echoed through the room, causing him to turn towards the door, where she stood waiting for him, one hand still behind her sliding her fingers in and out of her arsehole. She called, "Don't worry about her. She'll recover. What's more important is the next friend I want to introduce you too. She is very excited to meet you and I'm sure you'll have a lot in common… A lot…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"We have ourselves a little pervert…" Cersei purred as she dragged Bran into the room, his cock softly slapping against his thigh as he came down from his orgasm. The two queens on their knees looked somewhat shocked at him as if their privacy was violated. Standing their nervously and more importantly naked, Bran shamefully covered his cock, trying his hardest not to let it rise again, lest he suffer some form of mockery at the hands of the queen, "So? Who did you come to ogle, my little pervert?"

"I'm sorry your majesty!" he said profusely, hoping to hell that he didn't have to answer that question, knowing full well the answer wouldn't go down well with the queen. Her face was a strange mix of anger and intrigued as she ogled the young boy's frame and softening cock. It looked as if it would be somewhat sizable if coaxed to full mast, a prospect she wanted to indulge.

"I said, which one of us did you come to creep on, little pervert. Was it the Targaryen's arse or the Tyrell's tight little pussy," she said, pushing Bran between the two queens' his eyes inadvertently roaming across their bodies, his tiny mind unable to comprehend the fact that he was surrounded by three of the most sexy, attractive women in the land. His awe was shattered by Cersei once more, "Answer me!"

"Neither… it was you…" he said embarrassingly as he looked up at the queen, something sexy in her anger as his eyes roamed her deliciously naked body, delightfully plump in every way, just like his sister Sansa. Hearing his response, she raised her eyebrow, somewhat intrigued as she learnt his true desire.

"Really? My little pervert came to see his queen naked…" she mused, striding slowly around the small boy, her mind racing through the possibilities. She had a plan that she was enacting tonight and truth be told, the young Stark had been unaccounted for. Until now. Maybe he could help her and doom himself in doing so, "Did my little pervert cum to his queen? Picturing his own perverted little cock driving in and out of his queen's tight cunt?"

"Yes…" he said, too young and naïve to even consider lying. The honest answers he was revealing almost made Cersei's hand dive between her legs, sliding along her pussy, but she resisted her plan falling into place.

"You're naughty little pervert! I should have you whipped and handed off to the city guard so they can use you as they will," she said, her mind revelling in the idea of seeing the young boy's body pounded by the guards and split in two by their cocks, "But I believe in second chances. And I think you are deftly equipped to help me out. Does my little pervert want to help his queen out?"

"Of course, Anything your majesty!" Bran said excitedly, so happy that he wasn't going to be punished, at least not in a traditional way. Smiling widely, Cersei strolled swiftly over to a door at the back of her quarters beckoning for the young boy to follow after her. Quickly doing so, he watched her arse sway and jiggle as they moved through the door leading into a long, dark corridor.

"So, my little pervert. I have some naughty little sluts that need punishing for their crimes against the city and that piece of man meat between your legs is a sufficient punishment, I should think," She smiled, knowing exactly how this was going to end. Walking quickly down the corridor, a door appeared from the darkness and as the queen pushed it open, Bran asked, "Who are they?"

"Wildlings…" Cersei smiled as she entered the room. It was lavish, lined with red leather, the floor a hard stone. The walls were wooden panelling and were adorned with several toys. Whips and chains dangled from hooks, with a plethora of dildos and strapons of varying widths and sizes lining the room, ranging from average to obscenely inhuman, bordering on giant.

Strangely enthralled by all the toys, Bran's attention was quickly guided towards the end of the room. Bent over wooden posts, their hands in tight shackles, three naked women lay. His eyes widened as he ogled their bodies, each of them raising their heads to face Cersei and Bran. All of them were gagged and exhausted from Cersei's last round of ministrations. A fiery redhead, a dark hair brunette and a baby-faced woman with lighter hair. Three naked women. Three Wildlings needing to be punished…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Staggering across her room, Arya's legs felt incredibly weak as her whole body ached. It was a good ache. Her stomach and arse were dripping with cum as three more of Jon's loads had plastered her body, her asshole now sporting a sizable gape. Her body glistened and gleamed with sweat, her hair stringy from her wild fucking. Sighing contently, she picked up a cloth and wiped herself down, making sure to clean every strand of cum from her body, making herself look somewhat respectable. Donning a simple pair of panties and a bra, she turned to face the bed, seeing Jon asleep, similarly sweaty, his cock flopping softly against his thigh. Smiling, she thought about cleaning his shaft up a little, before she shook it off.

Suddenly, she heard a loud bang from the corridor. Jon didn't wake, but Arya was startled and rushed quickly to see what was happening. Leaning around the doorframe, she gazed down at Joffrey's quarter's seeing them at the very end of the corridor. Four of the Kingsguard were moving out of the room, holding two naked women by their hands and feet, carrying them towards the king's room. Arya was just close enough to notice them to be her sister and mother, her eyes growing wide with fury as he saw Joffrey standing in the doorway naked, his cock softly dangling between his legs. He noticed a dribble of cum seeping from her mother's pussy, simply wondering what he did to her and whether it was before or after she was knocked out.

The door swung behind him and Joffrey returned to his quarters. Not caring about her lack of clothing, Arya ran down the corridor to chase after her mother and sister, only to round to corner and see that the guards had disappeared without a single trace. Knowing she had to do something, she turned to Joffrey's door, hammering on it as if she was trying to break it down. Somewhat startled, Joffrey moved to open the door still as naked as he was, not caring who laid eyes upon his cock.

As the door swung open, Arya barged in, her hand latching onto the Prince's throat as she dragged him across the room towards his bed. Flinging him backwards onto the bed, she knelt across his chest, pinning his arms flat down as she forced her hand around his throat, choking him just enough to make him uncomfortable, but not enough to make him fall unconscious, "My mother and sister! Where did they take them?"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about!" He exclaimed, whimpering pathetically as he choked out his words, Arya's position growing stronger as she forced her knees down harder on the boy's arms, her legs spreading a little wider. Her panties slipped ever so slightly, glimpses of her tight little pussy creeping through, but not enough for Joffrey to notice and take full effect on him. Roughly slapping the Prince, Arya left a bright red hand print across the boy's vapid, shocked face.

"Don't lie to me!" She bellowed at him, forcing her grip around his neck a little tighter, her foot brushing slightly closer to his cock. Waiting for his response, the young Stark girl felt something strangely hard prodding against her foot. Glancing back behind her, she saw the Prince's cock had risen to full mast, his shaft sizable and surprisingly thick for a boy of his frame. Choking him a little harder, she noticed his cock twitch in response, growing an extra inch in response to her hands, "Are you enjoying this? Me dominating you? Does it make you hard to have a little girl making you squirm?"

"No! Let me go… I demand it!" Joffrey stammered, his face flushing red as she taunted and teased him, her foot casually stroking along his shaft, almost coaxing a moan from between his grimacing lips.

"It seems like you are, my prince…" She purred, taunting him as she glanced around the bed. Noticing a few lengths of fabric used to line his bed, Arya pulled her hands away from his throat letting him gasp for air, while she ripped down the cloth, "If you won't tell me where my mother and sister are, I'll just have to make you tell me…"

Tying one of the swatches of cloth around Joffrey's hand, she attached it to the post of the bed, quickly doing the same to the other side. Restraining the Prince, she unsaddled him, strolling slowly across the room, her hands reaching behind her back and unclasping her bra, freeing her small tiny teen breasts. Gently massaging them as they were freed, she slid her panties down and kicked them of her feet, her pussy already glistening, aroused by the scene before her. The Prince that had made her life a misery tied up, subject to her whims and ministrations, "So my Prince… how do you feel about licking a girl's pussy?"

"Don't you dare! I'll have your head if you dare bring your filthy northern cunt near me," he spat, desperately trying to free himself of his bonds, struggling wildly as his cock swayed back and forth. Smirking, Arya couldn't help but let her hand drift between her legs as she watched him try to get away. Clambering back onto the bed naked, she slung her leg over the other side of his chest, straddling the young Prince, smiling devilishly as she did so. Inching her pussy closer and closer to the boy's face, she laughed, "Open up… Have a taste…"

Before he could retort, she sank her hips down on the boy's face, tightening her thighs either side of his face as she smothered him in her deliciously tight pussy. Moaning and giggling to herself, Arya revelled in the inadvertent pleasure he was providing her as she shook his face, trying to get out. His nose was buried amidst her folds as he refused to let his tongue taste her delectably sweet hole. Grazing along her clit, his nose made her moan as she began to slowly sway her hips, grinding her pussy into his face, using his nose to pleasure herself as if It were a small dildo.

"Come on… open your mouth… let that tongue taste my filthy northern cunt," She mocked, quoting his previous insult. Ceasing his shaking, he closed his eyes and let his tongue protrude ever so slightly, tasting her sweetness. She was divine, but he didn't want to give her the pleasure of knowing so. Begrudgingly slipping his tongue outwards, he let her ride his tongue, her thighs smothering his head, "There we go my Prince… Tastes good doesn't it… You love my filthy northern cunt…"

Sliding downwards, she let his tongue slide deep into her pussy, the wriggling muscle staying ridge so as to not explore her pussy giving the dominating young girl even more pleasure. Smirking at his defiance, Arya simply began to rise up and down her arse cheeks pushing into his chin as she began to ride his tongue, using it as a makeshift cock as she threw her head back in pleasure. Grabbing her teenage tits, she began to massage them, accentuating her moans, only serving to entice the young boy whom she was riding.

Unable to touch his cock, Joffrey felt himself start to ache begging for Arya to stroke his cock at least, but any attempts that he would have made to speak would be drowned out in the Stark's slut's delicious pussy. Refraining from making a sound, he inadvertently moaned, the vibrations coursing through his tongue and into her pussy, pleasure ringing through her folds as she sank down entirely, every bit of his tongue inside her, "Was that a moan my Prince? It was! You're starting to like this, being sandwiched between my thighs. Okay… I'll go a little rougher…"

Before he could protest, she slid her fingers through his blonde hair, roughly grabbing him by his scalp and angling his head upwards, his nose grinding against her pussy as his tongue only slid deeper. Groaning heartily, she began to sway her hips, grinding her pussy against his face, grunting as she did so every smashing thrust against the boy's face eliciting pleasure. His face was drenched in her juices, his chin beginning to glisten more and more as she roughly mashed her cunt against his lips, her moans growing louder and louder as she neared her orgasm.

Speeding her movements up, she began to direct his face to the parts of her cunt that needed attention her orgasm on the brink of washing over his face. He felt her pussy clench and tighten around his tongue as this happened, her body shaking wildly as he brought her over the edge. Drenching his face in her cum, she continued to ride him, grinding and pressing herself deeper onto his face, until finally, her orgasm subsided and she swung her legs of his face, her body revitalised and she clambered off the bed.

Joffrey's eyes went wide as he finally managed to breath, rendered speechless as the girls simply walked her orgasm off, even more spurred on in her actions. Sighing heavily, he watched as she moved to the end of the bed, tearing down two more swatches of cloth before returning to his side, "Nothing to say? Northern cunts have that effect. Far sweeter than your southern whores. I bet your mother's cunt doesn't even compare to mine. You would know with your tongue running through every hole in your family. Men included…"

"How dare you, you little slut. Now let me go, you've had your fun," he squirmed angrily, not really caring about the fact that she was still here and what she did, but more the fact that she simply wouldn't let him please himself, his cock aching to be touched.

"Oh… your right. I have acted appallingly. You made me cum, so I should make you cum as well. And I know just the way," she purred clambering onto the bed between his legs, a sultry seductive look on her face she licked her lips enticingly. Joffrey's eyes lit up as she saw her tongue dancing ever closer to his cock only to have his hopes dashed. Sliding her hands along his legs, she slowly pushed them up above his head, quickly tying each foot above his hands, opening her object of desire. The little Prince's arse.

"What are you doing?" he exclaimed as she softly caressed her asshole, her fingers dancing over the tight constricted entrance. Breathing heavily, Joffrey struggled against his restraints, but it was entirely hopeless. Smiling devilishly, Arya brought three of her fingers up towards Joffrey's mouth before saying.

"Get them nice and wet, you'll regret it if you don't," she purred, her eyes widening as she watched the Prince reject her fingers, standing on principle. Smirking, she returned her hand down to his arsehole, rubbing her fingers along the tight little rosebud, preparing her assault, "Your loss, my gain… Now shall we start with two? One for each of the family members you've taken from me!"

Not hesitating for a moment, Arya pushed forwards, much to Joffrey's objection as he screamed no at her. He felt his hole slowly open, his ass unwillingly accepting the two long slender fingers inside. Not relenting for a second, she continued to slide her fingers in dry, the boy wincing and grunting in pain, his cock subtly twitching in ever so slightly pleasure. Watching the Prince's ass stretch to accommodate her fingers, gave her joy as her other hand massaged his taut tight little bum cheeks.

Easing the fingers in as swiftly as she could, she finally settled the two digits entirely inside him, wriggling them ever so slightly to watch his face grimace in pain and pleasure. Buried up to the knuckle, she admired how easily his ass accepted her long fingers, thinking back to the first time she and Jon had ever fucked, her ass taking an hour of licking and teasing before they could squeeze his cock inside her. As Joffrey adjusted to the fingers, Arya asked him again, "Where did they take my sister and my mother?"

"Please stop…" he groaned, stifling a moan as he desperately wanted to jerk his cock to completion, even if the northern whore wanting to keep finger fucking him. He just needed to cum, and cum hard. Shrugging her shoulders, the naked girl adjusted her fingers, adding a third finger to his hole. Pressing it against his stretching hole, it slid inside her arse with great ease, finding its way alongside the other two fingers, burying itself up to the knuckle inside him. Smirking she replied, "That's not an answer…"

Moving her fingers back and forth, she slid them in and out of his ass for a few moments, making special attention to make her ring stretch wider with each, easing sawing action she made. Biting his lip to stop himself from moaning, Joffrey simply let pained grunts and groans leave his mouth as she finger fucked his ass. Suddenly, he felt her hand slap painfully and sharply down onto his pert ass cheeks, a red hand print growing on his skin as she asked again, "Where are my mother and sister?"

"I can't tell you," he groaned much to Arya's delight as she slid her pinkie in alongside her other fingers, all four of fingers, excluding thumb pushing their way through his arse. Breathing heavily, he let out a soft moan, a moan that Arya neglected to pick up as she flexed all four of her fingers inside his obscenely stretched asshole. Smiling she looked him in the eyes before saying, "You better tell me soon, because I'm running out of fingers. And you don't want two hands up here…"

"I really can't tell you!" he squealed, feeling his cock on the verge of cumming as she pushed her fingers back into him, deeper this time. His cock head twitched and spasmed ready to spurt cum the slightest touch. Unluckily for him, Arya wasn't going to touch him how he wanted. Squeezing the tip of her thumb in alongside her fingers, she watched in awe as his tight, puckered little arse swallowed and enveloped her hand, her fist buried deep within the Prince's arse, his ring flexing around her wrist. She had always wanted to do this, but Jon insisted on only a few fingers and never dared going above three when fingering her, "You're a little butt-slut my Prince…"

Gasping in surprise, she watched as his cock twitched and spasmed, cum spurting out of his cock and across his chest, covering himself in his own cum as Arya fisted his arse. Moaning loudly, he let it all go, enjoying the sensational pleasures roaming his body, not caring about Arya or her hand and just enjoying, "Oh fuck…"

As his orgasm calmed down, her looked down between his legs, seeing Arya giggling, her hand still lodged in his bum. Licking her lips, she asked again, "Where are my mother and sister?"

"I can't…" he began, but his voiced drifted into a painful grunt as she shifted her fist deeper inside him, making his arse expand slightly wider as she threatened to move past her wrist, "Fine! I'll take you to them… But first… Would you like some wine?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"It's not the same Brienne…" Jaime sighed, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it to one side, revealing his chiselled war torn body to the strong brutish woman. Unshackling her armour, she set it down in the corner, wearing only a pair of breeches and a shirt.

"I've done it for you. And as I recall you enjoyed it Jaime…" Brienne smirked coyly, as she removed her own shirt, her breasts bouncing free, each one surprisingly sizable, with a round full handful in each, her nipples a little larger than most, but still beautifully delightful.

"Yes, but it's different. I'm a man and you're…" He began as undid his breeches, sliding his trousers down his legs revealing his toned stomach and large erect cock, standing at nine inches. Turning to face Brienne, he watched as she stood there a smile on her face as she interjected, finishing his sentence.

"A little different? Do you scoff at all women with slightly different things between her legs?" she smirked as she slowly and teasingly undid the front of her breeches, the fabric folding away to revealing her thick blonde bush that sat above her privates.

"But not every woman I meet has a cock between their legs, now do they?" he chuckled as she shimmied her wider hips out of the trousers dropping them too her feet, standing just as naked as Jaime and just as hard. Between her legs, she sported a rather large and thick cock, standing tall at twelve inches, it was the largest one both she and Jaime had ever seen.

"I'm just saying, that if your open to fucking my arse every night with this between my legs, perhaps I should have the opportunity as well? I do get sore you know," she chuckled, her hand wrapping around the base of her cock, holding it up as it flopped beneath its own weight and thickness, her hand barely able to reach around its entire girth. Seeing her holding it, only accentuating its thickness and length, Jaime debated within himself, finally breaking.

"Fine, but if I don't enjoy this, we never do it again?" he said, bargaining with the woman as she held her cock hopefully, finally satisfied that she had broken through the Knight's proud demeanour and brought him down to a sexual depravity of her own making.

"Oh, you'll enjoy this…" she chuckled as she moved towards Jaime, sliding her hands around to his back pulling their bodies closer, Jaime doing a similar thing as his hands rested on her arse intimately.

 **SHEMALE CONTENT**

 **(Shemale/Male, Male giving Blowjob, Male receiving Cock)**

Pulling Brienne closer, clutching the broader woman's large arse cheeks, Jaime felt their crotches mash together, their cocks grinding against one another, a smear of pre-cum sliding across his stomach from Brienne's tip. Leaning in, the two pressed their lips softly together, her soft pillowy breasts grinding into Jaime's chest as the two embrace romantically, their cocks sandwiched between their bodies.

The pair had bonded a while back and whilst their relation was that of romance, Jaime's heart still set on his sister, the encounters that he had with Brienne almost nightly were erotic and heated enough to warrant a degree of intimacy. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, the thick cock between her legs turned him on quite a bit. The way it slapped around when he entered her arse, bouncing delightfully with each thrust made him hornier than he had ever been before. And even he couldn't deny that the 'Brutish Woman' was strangely attractive in her own way.

"Shall I bend over and let you claim me Milady," Jaime said, feigning a sultry voice as he parted their lips, his hands continuing to paw and pull at her soft plump bum, secretly revelling in the sensation of her cock rubbing back and forth across his skin, his own cock twitching at the prospect of being fucked.

"Well… unless you want me to go in dry, I'd suggest instead of bending over, getting on your knees," Brienne smiled coyly, watching the man's eyes go wide as he realised what she was asking. However, instead of leaping backwards from the woman, he kept his hands wrapped around her, strangely curious about it all, despite his outward appearance of disgust.

"I am not putting a cock in my mouth! Can't you spit on it, you know lube it up that way?" he said, the voice inside him begging him to just slide to his knees like a common whore and hold his mouth open for her to use as if it were a tight little pussy.

"I could… but even then, I might not get every inch. If you want to make sure it doesn't rip you apart you might want to take to lubricating it yourself," she smiled, helping the man along as she slowly pushed down on his shoulders, his knees bending willingly as he slowly came face to face with her thick, pulsating, meaty shaft, the head dribbling a bead of delicious pre-cum, "Don't worry. It's like licking the back of your hand."

Swallowing his pride, Jaime let his tongue quickly flick across her tip, tasting her musky taste on his tongue, the ever-present saltiness of her glistening pre-cum, a surprising delight. Careful to not let her realise his affinity with her cock, let his tongue roam curiously around her tip, savouring each passing taste of her delicious pre-cum, replacing the glossy shine, with his own shimmering saliva. Growing ever more eager, his tongue began lapping around the top of his shaft, as his hand wrapped slowly around her cock, pulling her foreskin back even further as he subconsciously began to jerk her off, mimicking the movements she performed upon his cock the night before.

Moaning loudly, she softly stroked his hair as he began to lovingly lick her cock, his tongue darting across her meaty skin, drifting lower and lower towards the large pair of balls she was sporting. Closing her eyes, she felt the flat of his tongue press against the base of her cock before slowly sliding up along his shaft until it rested on her tip, which he swirled around for a few seconds, before stopping, hesitating. Opening her eyes, she watched his face as he contemplated committing to the blowjob his lips linger inches away from her tip.

"Would you like a little hand?" she moaned, her hand wrapping around the base of her cock and hovering above his lips. Gently smacking the tip up and down on his lips, she moans, the simple touch enough to send pleasure through her cock. She couldn't remember the last time she had had a proper blowjob. It would have been when Renly and she met and he discovered that she was the perfect girl for him. One with a cock. The way he handled her cock was expertly done and she felt cared for as he lovingly presented himself for her. Between then and now, every fuck she had was simply to satisfy her arousal. But with Jaime, her cock was almost always aroused and until tonight, he refused to indulge in her using it on him. Gently rubbing the tip along his lips, she was almost enthralled by the way he passively sat there admiring the cock that was about to plunge into his throat.

Slowly parting his lips, he let Brienne slowly push forwards, her thick bulbous tip pushing at Jaime's cheeks, forcing them outwards. He watched as her eyes rolled slowly back in her head, the pleasurable wet, warmth of a mouth sending her into a cavalcade of pleasure. Her lips fell apart as if she were meaning to moan, only for pleasure to swamp her voice, let only silent breathes fill the room. Letting go of her cock, she wove her hands back through his hair, letting him take control of the sizable cockhead in his mouth. His tongue shifted as much as it could, the muscle being pressed firmly against the base of his mouth, pinned by her cockhead.

The only thing he could do was take more of her cock into his mouth, which he did somewhat eagerly. Despite his newly acquired fondness for Brienne's cock, he was still daunted by its unimaginably big size and was ultimately hesitant to let it plunder his throat. Closing his eyes, his hand wove back around her weight cock as he pushed his head further down her shaft. Letting another inch slip past his lips, he felt his mouth stretch his lips, puled tightly around her shaft as she begged for more and more access. It took another inch before her tip pressed itself snuggly against the back of his throat, his body fighting back against taking it any further.

Gagging and spluttering, a mouthful of saliva dribbled out of his mouth, coating his lips and smearing itself down her thick shaft. Using his own hand, he spread the saliva up and down her cock, making sure he lubricated as much of it as possible, fully aware of what she was going to do with it and strangely looking forward to it as his other hand softly squeezed and tugged his own cock. Moaning slightly around her cock, the vibrations caught Brienne's attention. The sudden warmth of his mouth was doing wonders for Brienne's orgasm and she could feel it rising in his churning balls. Looking down at Jaime, she noticed him struggling, with only three inches in his mouth and the rest of her shaft going painfully unlubricated.

"Let's make sure, every inch is nice and slick, eh?" Brienne said surprisingly softly as she tightened her grip on his head, slowly pushing her cockhead forwards, pressing and probing against his unwilling throat. Despite his body denying her access, a small perverse and curious portion of his body wanted her to break past his defences and sink her cock inside him. Grunting ever so slightly, Brienne felt her cock surrounded by saliva as it began to pool in Jaime's mouth, all from his gagging and spluttering.

Ever so persistent, she pushed forwards, her cock finally slipped past the entrance to his throat, three more inches lodging themselves deep inside his tight velvety throat. His eyes widened as he felt his gullet expanded and shift to accommodate the thick length. With half her cock inside his throat, she smiled a proud smile at him, before pushing onwards moaning with each inch that was swiftly enveloped. Gently thrusting her hips back and forth, she managed to wriggle two more inches, a total of eight inches submerged in his tight virgin throat, before his spluttering prevented her from driving any further.

Content that the saliva spilling from his mouth around the remaining four inches was enough to lubricate her cock, she slowly and steadily pulled backwards, her cock popping out of his mouth as he began to breath heavily and sharply, his own hand speeding back and forth across his cock, desperate for more pleasure. Smirking, Brienne started, "Looks like someone enjoyed themselves…"

"Shut up and fuck me…" he said interrupting her sentence as he quickly rolled onto his hands and knees, presenting himself to the mammoth cock, not caring that he was on an uncomfortable stone floor. His words only lit a passionate fire in Brienne as she eagerly eyed up his tight winking hole, occluded behind his taut, chiselled arse cheeks. Quickly shuffling forwards, she slapped her cock heavily between his cheeks, his saliva smearing down his ass crack as she swiftly adjusted her position. With her thick cockhead positioned securely at his arsehole, she slowly began to push forwards, the man quivering beneath her relaxing as much as he could to eagerly accept her dick.

Biting his lip, he felt his hole open up as her tip managed to swiftly lodge itself inside his arse. Gasping loudly, his hands gave away, pressing his face against the stone as his body shook with pleasure. Kindly allowing her lover to adjust to her cock, she gently and lovingly massaged his back and ass cheeks, ensuring he began to relax, making her job far easier. As he began to loosen up a little, she slowly pushed herself forwards, several inches managing to slide deep inside his arse.

Grunting and groaning as her cock carefully rearranged his insides, Jaime felt his own cock begin to soften, but still spasm and twitch in pleasure. Reaching between to his legs, he began to massage his softened cock, rubbing and squeezing his incredibly sensitive shaft and balls as more and more of Brienne's cock made its way inside him. Grabbing the man by his hips, Brienne pulled him back onto her cock as she pushed forwards and with one continuous deep thrust, she managed to lodge her entire cock inside him, her hairy crotch pressing against Jaime's hairless shaved bum, her balls slapping softly against his, "That's it baby… all twelves inches inside you…"

"Oh fuck… its big…" he panted, feeling her settle inside him, her balls swaying and brushing against his own as he massaged his cock. Softly patting him on the back, she slowly began to draw it back out of him, his body feeling suddenly empty as if her cock had already moulded with his ass, melding the two together. Moaning loudly, he succumbed to the various intense pleasures her cock was giving him and revelling in the pleasurable moans drifting from Brienne's lips. Something about pleasing her, pleased him.

Instead of drawing every single inch of her cock out of his ass, Brienne spared him the painful crashing of her hips against his arse, opting for a gentle sawing back and forwards, moving the same four inches of her cock in and out of him with a loving sensitive ease. Their bodies ground and moulded together with each delicious thrust, Brienne deciding to drape her body across Jaime's her lips nibbling softly on his neck as she pressed her soft pillowy breasts against his back, grunting as she shifted back and forth inside him, speeding her loving, erotic thrusts up ever so slightly, her balls beginning to slap gently and audibly against Jaime's as his arse brought her close to orgasm.

Jaime was the first to cum, his cock beginning to spasm and leak his cum across the floor, dribbles and strands of cum flailing out of his softened cock and landing on the floor. As his cock was milked clean by her thrusting cock, he felt her continuing to move, milking her own cock for her orgasm. His sensitive cock was sent into overdrive as she continued to pleasure him with her thick cock.

Suddenly, she crashed her hips forwards her balls loudly slapping against his and her loud pleasured groans filling the room. Jaime's eyes widened, first from the sudden forceful thrust and second from the strands of cum that poured into his ass, somehow making him feel ever fuller. Before he could revel in the sensation, her cock quickly pulled itself from his ass and flopped down on his ass cheeks, spurting a few more strands across his back before Brienne rolled onto her side, a coy smile on her face as Jaime fell forwards, exhausted.

"You definitely enjoyed that! Does that mean we'll be doing that again," she smirked, her hand rubbing up and down his arm as he caught his breath, her cock deflating and flopping against her silky thigh, a dribble of cum seeping onto her leg as Jaime replied.

"By the gods yes!" he said, rolling onto his back, his cock slowly beginning to grow harder again at the prospect of getting fucked again, the whole scenario and the wealth of pleasure he felt making his cock twitch back into life.

"Well a few minutes and I'll be back and ready to go," she smiled, slowly jerking her soft cock, trying to coax it back into action with the promise of a rougher round of sex with the Lannister.

"My cock's already hard, so what do you say to me taking a turn?" Jaime smirked, reaching over and gently spanking the woman's arse as she let her cock flop to the side, a smile on her face. Leaning over to his cock, she pressed her lips softly against his glistening head, planting a soft wet kiss on his tip.

"You've earnt it," She smiled, parting her lips as she swallowed the entirety of his cock in one mouthful, Jaime quickly realising that this was going to be a long night. A long and pleasurable night…

 **END OF SHEMALE CONTENT**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Lord Snow? You thing is hard again," a small meek voice murmured, nudging Jon awake from his slumber. Startled, he leapt to his feet, his cock swinging in the air, erect again. Leaping half way across the room, Jon turned to face the source of the young voice. Looking downwards, he saw the blonde hair of the youngest Prince, Tommen standing there, his own small body exposed much the same as Jon's.

"What are you doing here?" Jon asked, trying to cover up his cock as much as he could his eyes roaming across the young boy's body, seeing his flat chest, almost chubby stomach and the small cock that sat between his legs, rock hard, but still incredulously small.

"I was watching you and Lady Stark playing with your thing. It looked like she really enjoyed, Lord Snow," he said politely, pointing at Jon's cock, his finger brushing along Jon's shaft, making him shiver in pleasure, quickly shifting the idea from his mind, especially considering the young boy was the person doing so.

"Erm yeah… speaking of which… I should go find he so she can take care of my… thing," Jon said, grabbing his clothes and making for the door, desperately trying to get away from the young boy, not wanting to be naked in front of the little prince any longer than he needed to be. As he made for the door, Tommen stopped him, his small boyish hand grabbing at Jon's thigh and turning him.

"I could take care of it for you," Tommen smiled, much to Jon's confusion. There was something about the boy that made his cock inadvertently tingle, but he was pushing that perverse idea to the background. Having lost Arya, he debated for a moment whether to take the boy up on his offer before stopping immediately.

 **GAY CONTENT**

 **(Blowjob, Fingering, Anal)**

"Erm no thanks… you're far too young," Jon said, but before he could even reach for the door, Tommen had sunk to his knees, his tiny little mouth swallowing Jon's cock head in a single mouthful. Jon's mouth fell open as he clung to the door handle, the pleasure coursing through his body almost buckling his knees. The boy's tiny mouth was so tight that it simply rubbed against his cockhead by pushing inside. Tommen's tongue darted across his cockhead with a skill and precision that not even Melisandre could top, his tongue rounding Jon's cockhead and tracing along the most sensitive portions of his tip.

Suddenly, the young boy adjusted his position, his entire throat opening as all nine inches of his cock slipped past Tommen's tight throat and deep into his gullet. Without so much as gagging or even spluttering, Tommen engulfed the entirety of his cock, gulping each savoury inch of Jon's thick pulsing cock down his throat. Pressing his young lips against the base of Jon's cock, he used his tongue to circle around his cock constantly, tracing circles around the base of his cock and even flicking out to graze the bastard's balls.

Completely stunned by the boy's abilities when handling a cock, Jon watched in awe as Tommen managed to contract and loosen his throat, tightening and clenching it around Jon's cock, adding the pleasure expertly. With ease, Tommen drew his lips back along Jon's cock until only the tip remained inside before forcing his cock back down, bobbing his head up and down the entire length, saliva pouring from his mouth as he focussed on giving the bastard a wet, sloppy blowjob.

Lowering his tiny hand to Jon's balls, he began to slowly massage them, using the saliva that dribbled from his mouth, to bring his balls to a shimmering shine, the pleasure of the small hand passing each ball between his fingers making Jon moan. Completely forgetting that it was the youngest Baratheon Prince who was enveloping his cock with delightful ease, Jon laid back against the door, moaning with each movement the young boy made.

Suddenly, Tommen slid a hand between Jon's legs, collecting a dribble of saliva on his finger tip before resting it against Jon's arse. Normally, he would be averse to anything probing his tight ass, but Arya had slowly turned him towards the pleasures and he was more than willing to allow the young boy to please him there. Pushing against Jon's ass, Tommen managed to easily slip one of his small little fingers inside, curling it around as he pushed it into the knuckle.

With his cock being expertly deepthroated, his balls being massaged and a second finger sliding into his ass, Jon was heading towards an orgasm and was more than happy to fill the young Baratheon's mouth with his cum, almost relishing in the hope that the boy would choke and splutter on it, dribbles pouring from his mouth as he finally let his cock free. Continuing to throat Jon's cock with ease, he made sure that each time he swallowed his cock, he planted a kiss around his base, his tongue applying more saliva for his hand to massage across his balls.

Easing a third finger into his ass, Tommen felt the Lord's hole begin to get tighter despite his smaller fingers having the advantage. Three being the most that he had actually taken, Jon was a little hesitant to accept the young boy's pinkie finger, but as it slid in, it stretched his ass perfectly, making him moan delightfully. Combining all three pleasures, Tommen began to feel Jon's orgasm rising in his cock, ready to burst out, only Tommen wasn't done.

Pulling his fingers out of his ass and planting a soft kiss on his cock as he pulled it from his mouth, Tommen looked up at a disappointed Jon who was on the verge of orgasm. However, the only question lingering on his mind was as Jon soon said, "How did you learn how to do that?"

"My mother taught. She's a really good teacher. She even had a fake thing that she wore, but didn't shoot the white stuff," Tommen explained as he slowly walked across the room to the bed, upon which he slowly bent over, spreading his pert little boy cheeks. Jon's mind was in a whirl as he imagined the queen teaching her own son how to suck cock whilst wearing a strap-on. The whole image just made his eyes go wide as he wondered how he would get to see that. It was at this point with Jon dazed that Tommen broke the silence, "Lady Stark's arse was really tight, wasn't it? I bet mine's even tighter Lord Snow. Do you want to find out?"

Jon's eyes widened as he laid eyes on the tight little boy's arse, his little hole winking at him. Every sensible bone in his body disappeared as he strode slowly over to the young boy's bum, ready to use him to make himself cum. The scenario also sparked the idea that maybe Cersei used her strap-on to teach her son in another way and maybe the little boy's ass had already been loosened ever so slightly.

Desperate to cum, Jon forced the tip of his cock into Tommen's arse, feeling his tight little hole give away easily, his ass swallowing his cock eagerly. Somehow, Tommen managed to softly moan as the thick intruder roughly entered his incredulously tight arsehole. Despite the ease at which he entered, Jon's cock was held in a delighful vice-like grip as Tommen's ass trapped him inside in a warm, tight hole. Moaning at the simple pleasure of such a tight hole, Jon completely ignored the fact it was a young boy, reverting to the way he fucked Arya. Hard and fast, their bodies slamming together in pleasure driven passion.

Easing his cock into the small little arse, he let it envelop all nine, thick inches he had to offer, pressing his crotch against the hairless, round bum of the young Prince. As soon as he did, he drew his cock all the way back before hammering it back in, his bollocks slapping against the prepubescent arse that his cock was sheathed in. Tommen stomached a meek whimper as Jon used his arse roughly, but ultimately let moan after moan slip as he finally felt what a real cock was like. His mother's strap-on was alright and she wielded it lovingly and as if it were a real cock itself, but nothing compared to the ridged, veined slab of meat buried in his ass at this moment. His young hand disappeared between his legs, squeezing and playing with his cock while Jon slammed into him.

Their young boyish grunts as they fucked filled the room combined with the wet slapping of Jon's saliva slick balls against Rickon's balls. Grabbing the young boy's hips, Jon used them to force his cock deeper and harder into Tommen, pounding the young lad as if he was Arya. Arya's ass was tight, but after several long months of fucking, it had loosened considerably, still being tighter than most girl's asses. But Tommen's arse was a seemingly untouched, untainted hole that was so delectably, perfectly tight that Jon couldn't contain himself as he crashed his hip into the young boy again and again, his cock head spewing pre-cum into the young boy's bum lubricating each deep and powerful thrust he made.

"Fuck me Lord Snow… Make me your boy bitch," Tommen moaned closing his eyes and allowing his body to be pounded harder and harder into the bed. Feeling his knees give away beneath him, Tommen collapsed onto his front, his hardened cock sandwiched between his stomach and the bed. Adjusting his position, Jon sank his hips into Tommen, the new stance allowing him to weave his cock even further into the young boy's ass. Each sinking thrust, ground Tommen's cock against the bed, his pre-cum mixing amongst the remnants of Arya's juices and the stray strands of Jon's cum from his multiple orgasms.

His next one of the evening was coming closer and closer and he was debating in his mind how he wanted to finish. There would be something so delighful about filling the young boy's plump, boyish arse with cum, but he wanted to paint the boy with his seed. As his last few thrusts crashed into the boy's arse, he felt himself on the edge of orgasm. Pulling out of his arse, he flipped the boy onto his back with ease, straddling his face, his cock slapping against Tommen's lips. The Prince's hand went to his own cock as Jon jerked off across his face.

Grunting loudly, the Bastard's cock spasmed, several long strands of cum landing across the Blonde-Haired Prince's face, decorating the young boy perfectly with his cum. Making sure to squeeze every last strand of cum out onto the boy's face, he moaned, admiring his handiwork and watching as Tommen eagerly swallowed what cum landed in his mouth. The young boy suddenly groaned, cumming loudly as his cock shot several strands of cum onto his chest, even landing a little on Jon's toned arse cheeks. Rolling off the boy, Jon lay back on his bed, contemplating what he had just done.

 **END OF GAY CONTENT**

As he realised that he may have just violated the young Prince and possible future king of Westeros with a hard fucking that would make even Arya scream, Jon opened his eyes to apologise to the young boy only to see him standing in front of him eagerly. Holding a glass of dark red wine, a smile on his face as he said, "Would you like some wine Lord Snow?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"These three naughty little sluts have found their way into my Kingdom and need to have their bodies punished. I've only done so much to these whores. They need a fat cock, like this one," Cersei said, sliding down to her knees so that she was face to face with Bran, her hand wrapping around the base of his cock and slowly jerking him back and forth, eliciting a moan from his young impressionable lips, "To be properly punished. Would you like to come meet, your new fuck holes? And if you do a really good job punishing them, me and you might get to have some fun? Would you like that?"

"Yes, your majesty! Very much so, your majesty!" Bran said excitedly as Cersei's hand continued to jerk his cock back and forth, coaxing a dribble of pre-cum from the very tip of cock that rolled down his head and along his pulsating thick shaft.

"I thought you might. Let's go meet your new toys," Cersei purred, rising to her feet and strolling slowly towards the three Wildlings that were restrained at the end of the room. Running her hand along the redhead's back, she smiled at Bran saying, "This is Ygritte. She's a feisty one as most redheads are, but I'm pretty sure she'll love your thick man meat rammed inside her."

Her body was thin and lithe, her hips not rounded as much as some others. However, her tight little bum was perfectly pert with her puckered arsehole winking from between her small cheeks. Hints of her tight little pussy also shone from between her thighs, which were spread wide to show off her little holes. She was incredibly pretty and she reminded Bran of his sister Sansa. Out of all of them, she drew his attention the most, but he was soon drawn towards the next in the row, the middle woman.

"This here is Osha. Vicious little whore, she has a very nice arse. Plump and juicy and jiggles when you give it a gentle little slap," Cersei mused walking around behind Osha, crouching down between her legs and spreading the Wildling's arse cheeks only to sharply slap them, watching Osha's face contort in pain as she groaned and grimaced through the gag, her cheeks flush with fury.

Osha was the more sexual endowed of the three, her hips rounded and rolling into a sizably plump arse. Her holes were hidden away between her soft ass cheeks, but her breasts dangled beneath her, hanging on her body perfectly. They didn't sag even when they were shifted downwards, each one capped off with a nice pink nipple. Her face was hidden away behind her wild hair, but Bran could tell she was pretty, even if she looked like she wanted to gut the young boy for ogling her naked body.

"And finally, sweet little Gilly… Not technically a wildling, but a fuck-slut for some Lord beyond the wall. She is cute isn't she. Her lips are delightfully full aren't they, practically begging for a nice thick cock to plunge into her throat," Cersei smiled, striding around to her front and crouching in front of the young girl. Removing her gag, Cersei slid her thumb along Gilly's lips, pulling her bottom lip down as she stared blankly at the queen fearfully keeping silent, not wanting to anger her.

She was very cute and her face just screamed innocence. Her body was closer to Osha's form than to Ygritte's with her bum being somewhat sizable with her arse cheeks having just enough weight to shift apart from each other's, giving a slight glimpse of her asshole and pussy. Her pussy however was strangely arousing with her entire cunt being covered in hair and completely unshaven. Somehow, the wildly untamed look was extremely attractive on the innocent Gilly and made Bran's cock twitch ever so slightly.

"Shall we start with little Gilly?" Cersei asked, bringing Bran closer to the younger wildling, her lips hanging open in abject disbelief of her situation, watching the somewhat big cock that Bran was sporting loom ever nearer, "She's dying to have a taste of your delicious cock."

The prospect of having his cock sucked was far too great an experience to pass up and Bran rushed quickly to her side, his cockhead probing mere inches away from her mouth. Smiling at his eagerness, Cersei decided to help the young by, wrapping her long slender fingers around his base and guiding it towards Gilly's mouth. The young wildling let her lips part, willingly afraid of the multitudes of whips that lined the walls and what Cersei would use them for if she didn't commit. Opening her mouth, she let Bran's cock slide past her lips, his musky young taste hanging on her tongue as his pre-cum glazed cock head smeared against her tongue. His taste was alright, but Gilly wasn't going to enjoy herself.

Tightening her lips around his cock, she felt Bran take control, Cersei sliding into the background as the young boy wrapped his fingers in Gilly's hair, slowly thrusting into her throat. His cock was quite larger and after three inches, the tip was already prodding against the back of her throat, causing her to gag. With a complete disregard for her, Bran began thrusting against her throat, each time he pushed forwards his tip would pound into her unwelcoming throat, seeking deeper access. Finally, her gags were defeated and the added saliva her spluttering created lubricated his cock enough that he slid the entire length of his cock down her young gullet, his young balls slapping against her chin as she was forced to suckle his cock, her lips pressed firmly against the base of his cock, choking of every inch lodged inside her.

Oblivious to her discomfort, Bran's eyes rolled back into his head as he got his first taste of a girl's sweet, sumptuous mouth wrapped around his cock. It was so divine, the warm wet vice around his shaft, her tongue pressed flat against his shaft his balls gently tapped against her chin as he revelled in the depth and warmth. Slowly sliding his hips back and forwards, the friction of her throat rubbing against his cock was insanely pleasurable as let moan after moan escape his young adolescent lips, his balls gently slapping her chin with each thrust.

Cersei watched the boy condemn himself by using her throat as a vessel for his own pleasure. If only he knew what would happen in the end. Smirking, she couldn't help, but let her fingers dip between her legs as slipped them past her folds and into her cunt moaning as she did so. The scene was something special and watching the young boy force his cock down the innocent young girl's throat was making her horny. She debated whether or not to find one of the many dildos that lined the walls and please herself with that, but she decided against it, knowing that the evening held more pleasures than she could imagine.

Grunting loudly, Bran could feel his balls beginning to tighten as he threatened to unload down her throat. He wanted to hold on, with two other women waiting for him to please them, their holes quivering for his cock. The prospect that he would be exploring their bodies freely was intoxicating to Bran as he looked over at their plump and thinner bodies, imaging how their flesh swayed with each thrust, wanting to see what their arses looked like when they collided with his hips. He wanted to be free to play with them for as long as he wanted, but he knew Cersei had specific plans for him and his cock. Even that excited him.

Thrusting into her throat, Bran kept his cock lodged in her throat as he leant over her back to caress her skin, his hands roaming down to Gilly's plump bum. Pawing and grabbing her arse, he slapped and played with the flesh, loving how it all fell back into place. Bran's fixation had always been only women and their bums. It's what drew him towards the queen, his eyes latching onto her delectable derriere and how it bounced so sexily even when it was obscured by a long, flowing loose fitted dress. He could tell even then that her bum was perfect.

"You like arses little one? Do you like their plump bums?" Cersei asked as she returned to Bran slowly pulling his cock out of Gilly's mouth letting her breath before returning the gag to her mouth. Holding Bran's saliva slick cock in her hand she watched as he nodded eagerly. Smiling, she lowered her lips to Bran's cock planting a soft, wet kiss on his very tip before guiding him around to Osha's arse saying, "She's got a far nicer rump to play with and truth be told… she loves a good spanking…"

Turning to face Cersei as she said this, Bran was confused until she offered the young boy a small paddle made of wood, perfect for spanking someone. Osha had heard this and began to struggle against her bonds, not wanting to feel the painful sting of a paddle against her bum again. Wielding the wooden paddle, Bran used it to caress her bum, prying apart her cheeks, simply exploring how plump and large it was before he gently tapped it. The flesh jiggled, a shockwave almost shaking across her bum as he playfully hit it.

Smirking, he rose the paddle and spanked her hard. The room was filled with a loud crack followed by a pained and muffled whimper from behind Osha's gag, a whimper Bran ignored as he watched her arse jiggle and shake back into place, a bright red mark forming where he'd hit her. Running his hand along the red mark, he noticed Osha winced at even that, the linger sensitivity still hurting. Using his hand, he grabbed her ass, pulling the cheeks apart as he rubbed his finger along her asshole, admiring the tightness of her hole before letting her ass bounce back into place. Raising the paddle again, he smacked her other cheek, a second pained whimper becoming more like a grunt of pain as a red mark rose to the surface again.

Cersei had already given them a round of spanking each although she adopted her favourite weapon of choice. The long leather whip, with a small swatch of leather at the end. It concentrated the pain, but it made their bodies squeal in pain as their arse burned in agony. She had even taking the whips elsewhere on their bodies, Ygritte's pussy getting kissed painfully by toy before Osha's tits were smacked back and forth for Cersei's amusement. Gilly came of worse as she peeled apart her arse cheeks and smacked the young girl's puckered little hole directly.

A few more loud cracks sounded through the room as Osha's restrained and muffled grunts descended into pained and agonised screams silenced ever so slightly. Her arse was bright red and as Bran massaged her bright red marks, he slid his finger between her cheeks and rested his finger against her puckered asshole, slowly sliding it in dry, only making Osha groan in discomfort.

"I should've guessed you'd have fixation on their arseholes if you like their arses so much. But Ygritte is in need of a good fucking and honestly, her arse is better than her pussy," Cersei suggested, guiding the young boy towards impaling the feisty redhead on the end with his cock. Something that he was all too eager to do. Rushing over to the redhead, without even needing a little guidance from Cersei as he needed with Gilly, Bran stood behind the tight little redhead, her puckered hole on display between her pert little cheeks.

The saliva Gilly provided was more than enough lubrication as Bran pressed his tip against her puckered hole, the hole giving away with ease to the young boy's cock. Groaning in unison, Bran rested his hands-on Ygritte's hips as he pushed forwards, her bum all to eagerly accepting his cock, despite her face a flurry of anger almost comparable to Osha's. Moaning loudly as his crotch pressed against Ygritte's smooth silky cheeks, he emulated his experiences with Osha, bringing his hands crashing down on Ygritte's cheeks, two red hand prints rising to the surface amidst a pained, muffled grunt.

Where other, more loving partners would wait to let her adjust, Bran became selfish shifting his hips back and forwards ever so slightly. He wasn't moving all his cock at once, but what he was moving was moving quickly, his balls slapping pleasurably against Ygritte's unwanted wet pussy. Her pert, small cheeks didn't have the same impact that Osha's did, his thrusts barely making them shake, but the tightness of the young redhead wilding's arse was delectable. Her tight frame and body led to her holes being even tighter than he expected.

He was so eager, Cersei thought. It almost felt cruel. Watching from the side lines, her leg lifted onto a chair as she rubbed her pussy, massaging her clit. The boy was naïve and a fool, much the same as the rest of his family. Smiling, she sank four fingers into her pussy with ease, her slit glistening with arousal, her fingers now dripping with her sweet queenly juices. The wet slapping sounds of the young boy's erratic and wild thrusts and despite how much both Cersei and Bran wanted it to continue, he was close to cumming. She could see it in his face and Cersei pushed her final cards suggesting, "Perhaps Osha would like to feel you're cum across her face. She hasn't experienced your cock nearly as much and deserves a taste."

The idea seemed so perfect and Bran pumped a few more times into Ygritte before rushing around to Osha's face which was crumpled in disdain. Closing his eyes, he quickly jacked his cock off, his hand a blur as it massaged and stroked his cock, several long, stringy strands of cum flying from his hand and landing on the wildling's face painting the woman in his cum. Recovering, Bran turned to find Cersei, but found saw her hunched over Gilly's shackles. Swiftly, she slid a key into the shackles, unlocking them, setting Gilly free. Turning to face the other wildlings, Bran noticed that Cersei had manage to slip past and undo theirs as well.

Striding towards the door, the queen opened it, turning towards Bran and smiling saying, "You Starks never should have come to King's Landing. Enjoy your fuck-holes little one…"

And then she left, the door swinging closed behind her as Bran turned to look at the three wildlings, who stumbled to their feet. Dropping their gags to the floor, Bran panicked, the anger filled, cum covered face of Osha sending chills as he fell to the floor, completely at the mercy of the three Wildlings…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Walking back through the castle, Cersei rounded a corner, striding straight into another dungeon like room, only this one was occupied. Standing, just as naked as her were her three children, Myrcella's pussy wet and her two boy's cocks as hard as they were when Cersei first ever fucked them. Smiling, she strode to the middle of her children, turning to look at the other end of the room. On their knees, all naked were three women and two men, bags over their heads and their hands tied behind their backs. Wrapping her arms around her children's shoulders, she smiled as she said, "Tonight… The north pays…"

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed it. The next chapter sees Cersei's plan kick into high gear and who really knows what is going to happen. Feedback as always is appreciated and would love to hear what you want to see from this story. Pairings, scenarios, anything! You can tell that certain aspects of continuity are lost in this story and really any character can turn up, so literally anyone.**

 **Also, the next chapter will feature a season 6 favourite having her fun with Rickon and Melisandre… Should be delightfully juicy. Opinions on Shireen. I think she's quite cute and think she might be playing a bigger part, but if it was too weird for some people then I can lessen her part. But unfortunately, you will have to wait a while as this will be the last chapter in the Christmas update. I have planned quite a few more chapters for this story and can't wait to write them soon. Feel free to leave a review with suggestions or theorising about what will happen!**

 **And who else loved Arya and her more dominant side. I made her a little rougher with Joffrey for obvious reasons and I think it was hot in its own way, wasn't it? And Shemale Brienne/Jaime is a new favourite of mine. Debating a standalone ten-chapter story of just sex between those two, following the show timeline. Thoughts?**

 **Also, any other characters that haven't featured in the story just yet that you think would fit being a shemale, let me know. I've only planned for Brienne and I kind of want to keep it unique to her, but if there is a certain character, then maybe I'd be open to it. Let me know!**

 **Feedback, suggestions and the odd PM to talk about naughty stuff is always appreciated and detailed feedback even more so. Anyone willing to take the time to give some proper depth about what could be improved with the story would be greatly appreciated. Would also help me learn if I've lost my touch or gotten even better at writing!**


End file.
